Love The Way You Lie
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Diachi is away for this season due to an injury. But the replacement is non other than Kai's ex girlfriend. How will the team and her react when they discover who she is? Except, worst of all; Kai now has been seeing another girl since the split. An A-List model. Will the ex (Pearl) and him ever get back together or cause some complications? Or will Kai be a naughty boy? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 1. The Replacement And The Return Of Old Tempers.**

"Stupid Diachi! If he hadn't fallen out that tree, Mr Dickinson wouldn't be sending us a back-up beyblader to replace him." Tyson complained in his Dojo kitchen, surrounded by his team-mates at the table, patiently waiting for their replacement to arrive at his door. "When he get out I will so be kicking his broken leg!"

Sighing heavily because he was tired of hearing his team-mate complaining, the broad blond then placed his hand on his best friends shoulder. "Don't worry about him Tyson. We will all miss him." Max paused to glance his eyes curiously around the table, to watch everyone nod but Kai, who just sat there with his eyes closed, blanking everyone. "In our own little way." He added and cracked a weak smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Slowly, Rei poured himself another cup of tea. "I quite excited to see who our new beyblader is. Do you think he will be strong?" The Asian male asked and blew on his hot drink softly. Secretly, he was asking the questions his team captain was dying to ask._ Was this replacement going to be shit? Or wipe us all off the map?_ - So many thoughts ran through their wise and competitive minds.

"Who cares. They wont be beyblading much anyways. Their a back up." Tyson answered, not really threatened about this newbie. "But I will sure ask him for a quick match to test his strength." He grinned confidently, quite looking forward to this meeting.

"Get in line Tyson. I want to beyblade the newbie first." Max winked.

"Erm Guys. Who said the replacement was going to be a guy?" Hilary interrupted from the next room.

"Because guys are better than girls at beyblading? And Mr Dickinson wouldn't pick a weakling." Tyson answered, not bothered about the sexist remark.

But little did he know, this smug impression was about to be wiped off his face as the skinny brunette in the front room was opening the front room curtains to watch the 'newbie' walk up the garden path. She had bleach blonde hair and big brown eyes, a thin figure and an awesome fashion sense. A baggy boisterous jacket, a white t-shirt and pair of tight jeans, with a pair of pink converse on her feet.

"Well, the new guy is here. I think you better get the door and help with his luggage." Hilary replied with a hint of humour in her voice. She was so impatiently waiting for his reaction to the guest. "Quickly before they get the impression he's at the wrong place."

The three boys then shot up from their seat. Max, Rei and Tyson. "Oh with pleasure." Tyson answered and walked past the team manager whilst sticking out his tongue. "Any bets on what his name is?" The Dragoon holder asked, trying to make the event even more tense for everyone.

"Tyson, we dont care what his name is. Just open the door. I want to see our new team-mate!" Max shrieked excitedly and peeked through the gap of the door, his best friend finally opened after a minute or two of deep breathing. Being dramatic. "Hello there buddy..."

Not only was Tyson so shocked that his sentence just seemed to never have an ending, the other few boys mouth just flew wide open and their eyes grew. Kenny peeked in to the porch past his friends and felt his cheeks instantly flush with a burning sensation. _Oh she was attractive with those fearless eyes._

"Hello beautiful!" Max gasped and smiled innocently. "We are so happy to see you arrived. Would you like a drink or a bite to eat?"

Standing there with her suitcase behind her, the confident girl glanced her new team-mates up and down like a predator. _Yep, these were the right guys _– She slowly smiled to herself and reached out her hand to the dark haired Japanese champion. "Hey guys. Its lovely to see you all too. Jeez you all look so different in person than you do on T.V" The bleach blonde girl finally spoke in a warm tone.

"I bet we do." Rei soon recovered himself and laughed anxiously, feeling a ding-bat like everyone else for expecting a male. "Welcome to Japan." This intelligent male knew this girl wasn't from around here, especially when he could hear a hint of an American accent in her voice. Sounding just like their other team-mate – Max.

Suddenly everyones attention then turned to the brunette in the front room. "Hahahaha! You should have seen your faces." Hilary burst and placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughing fit. That lasted long enough to make each of the boys sigh with annoyance.

Pausing for a moment at the uncomfortable tension in the atmosphere. The new girl on the scene raised an eyebrow at the brunette. An innocent and reasonable question entered her mind."What's your name? I have never seen you before. Are you a friend of the guys?" The chestnut brown eyed girl then felt her muscles tense when the girls laughing fit suddenly came to an end.

A gasped shock left Hilary's mouth and her eyes widened with disgust. "My name? I am the teams manager – Hilary." She hissed in a cold tone, really not impressed with this girl not recognising her. Especially as she was seen in the tournaments supporting her friends. "How about you share your name then?" Hilary reversed the cycle, to only twitch with irritation as the boys then burst out laughing at her reaction.

"Oh that's brilliant! I like this girl already." Tyson wiped a tear from his eye as he then finally accepted the girls hand shake tightly, promising her he was a faithful and friendly team-mate. "Yea, what is your name then?"

Clueless to what the big deal was, the thin blonde felt her eyes widen at the sharp tone that left Hilary's mouth. It did bother her because the girl didn't really have a clue to who she was. She never was on television beyblading, so what was the big deal?! "Hey Hilary. Its a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Pearl." She answered, trying not to sound just bitchy in return as she wanted to set a good impression to the famous beybladers – Who were her role-models.

"Hehe, so out of ten. How would you score your beyblading?" Tyson asked curiously and released her hand after shaking it for a minute or two. "Because I would score myself a honest 10 too be honest."

A giggle left Pearl's mouth. "I would say an 8." She answered. "I will be happy to show you my beyblade and equipment after I finish unpacking." The blonde then winked.

"I think she will fit in just great." Rei smiled in relief. "Come in. Let us get your bags."

* * *

Sitting at the table with the rest of the team made the atmosphere quite relaxed, especially as Pearl began to get to know the Bladebreakers. But the minute Kai opened his eyes to glance his cold crimson eyes upon the hour-glass figured girl, he felt his mouth suddenly go dry. _This has to be a piss take_ – He thought to himself and held in everything he had to say, until it was appropriate. Yes he did know this girl and yes, he had a score to settle with her. But judging by how the event was going, it was like the bleach blonde girl had forgot him. If she had, he'd rather it stayed that way.

"So this is Kai Hiwatari? Its a pleasure."

"Whatever."

A slight smug grin appeared upon the pale girls peached lips. _It was so nice to see the bastard hadn't changed_ – She registered to herself and gazed the attractive bad boy up and down. But the girl stubbornly refused to give much away. "So what's the training schedule then for tomorrow guys?" Pearl asked and watched all the boys turn their heads to Hilary.

"Well, breakfast is at 8 and the training will begin at half 9." The still sulking team manager announced and folded her skinny arms. "But I have a feeling tomorrow we will all be watching you, to see what you can do."

"Yea, we want to see what tricks you can do." Rei added in a more calm tone. "No doubt Tyson will challenge you."

"Its tradition." Tyson winked and leaned back in his chair, proud of his status in this sport industry. "We all beyblade eachother before bonding." He joked. "Even Kai."

A few snickers went around the table at his comment. But they soon ended when the bluenette Russian stood up from the table and left the room, giving everyone the cold shoulder.

"You'll get used to him." Kenny said and placed his laptop on the table beside her. "But first, there is someone I must introduce to you. She will be observing your every technique and power." He began hinting about the bit-beast in his laptop.

"Sounds amazing." Pearl blinked, shocked that such an object could do that. But she shifted her attention back to Hilary, who the bleach blonde was observing in the corner of her eye. Noticing the girl was sticking her nose up in the air. It was tempting to snap, but Pearl forced herself to swallow every word. "Lets meet it."

* * *

After a long day of getting to know the newbie, the team then decided to sit down in Tyson's front room and watch a horror movie. Kenny was hiding behind a pillow, Max was stairing at the screen with wide eyes, whilst Rei just sat there calmly, trying to calm down Tyson who was scaring the youngest member.

"Tyson, you'll make him ill if you continue this behaviour." Rei commented and shooed the champion from beside Kenny.

Pearl sat beside Max and jumped at the frightening scenes, but still she kept a brave face. "Shit. This is scaring me so much I need to go for a piddle." She laughed nervously and breathed heavily to try and calm her fast heart beat. Oh how she enjoyed the adrenaline rush it gave off.

"Make sure you don't spend too long in that bathroom." Tyson replied. "I think Kenny might be needing to go soon." He laughed, enjoying making the younger beyblader jump from fright.

"I wont. I'll be back before you know it." Pearl then made her way out the room quietly and walked down the corridor with a confused expression on her face. _Which way was the bathroom?_ The team had got so excited to know who she was, they forgot to give her a quick tour around Tyson's home and it wasn't the best of time to wonder around, everywhere was dark and she couldn't see the switches.

But eventually, the hour-glass girl then opened a door, to find herself glancing out the back garden. It was pitch black, but a familiar sound caught her attention. The sound of a beyblade spinning. Who would be out this late? - Pearl asked herself and felt her muscles stiffen when the cold air gushed through her like a ghost.

Though the cold night numbed some of her body's senses, a hand grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her further into the dark garden. Until eventually she was pinned up against the dojo's wall. Pearl tried to screech, but her lungs ran out of air. Except, it didn't take her long to figure out who was behind this, when the males warm breath brushed against her lips.

"Mr Dickinson is playing a dangerous game now isn't he?" The voice spoke. "Out of everyone on this planet, he picked you."

Slightly relieved that this wasn't a stranger, Pearl's muscles tensed as she tried to released the strong grip from the Hiwatari. "I knew you would be pissed when you saw me. That's why I couldn't wait to get here."

An impatient growl entered the cold night. "Stop playing games. You mention anything about what happened and I will make sure Dickinson will put you back where he found you." Kai warned, really being true to his word.

Although, as usual, the spoilt girl who was enjoying every minute of this just giggled. "Why not? I was faithful to you, but you just up and left." Pearl whispered teasingly. "You never loved me did you? And who's the new girl you've been flirting with? According to the press, she is a model."

"Who cares. Just keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Authors Note: I do not own beyblade! Only the OC. I spent ages on this introduction and I am so nervous, yet so excited to share it with you all. I look forward to hearing your reviews or messages. Thanks, XOANN13OX.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 2. The Defeat And Mind Games.**

The next morning, everyone was awake on schedule thanks to Hilary. Then by half past 9 people were starting to wake up when they stepped outside into the morning fresh air. Everyone but Tyson of course. "Its too early. I wanna go back to bed." The Granger complained and slouched like a lazy sloth, making his best friend Max laugh.

"Good morning Pearl." Kenny greeted in a warm tone. "We are just about to start our warm ups."

The bleach blonde slowly approached the group, looking more awake than they did, despite the fact she was a little jet-lagged. Make-up on her face, whilst her hair was up in a neat and long ponytail. This girl was determined to give off a good impression, but she knew deep down it was all down to her beyblade skills. "That's great. What's the first activity then Kai?" She asked and scanned her chestnut brown eyes over to the Bladebreaker team-captain, who was just leaning against the fence calmly with his eyelids closed; blanking everyone.

That's when once again the new girl had upset the team manager. "I have decided we are going to do some push ups. At least 20." Hilary interrupted, trying to get her point across that she was in charge around here.

Another chuckle left Rei and Max's lips as they were secretly loving every minute of Hilary getting wound up, especially when she wound them up quite badly yesterday about this 'gender' situation.

"Oh come on Hilary. I ain't doing that." The dark haired Japanese male complained and sat down on the dewed grass sloppily. "Pick something else."

The skinny brunette then growled. "Fine Tyson. You can go jogging!" The argument then began between the pair.

Leaving Pearl to slowly shift over to Max and Rei in a confused manner. "I have a lot to learn don't I?" She whispered and slapped her forehead, knowing once again the team-manager was going to be in a mood with her all day again. "And too be honest, I really can't do push ups." The bleach blonde added, hinting about her chest region, her boobs weren't the smallest in the world. _But obviously, Hilary wouldn't know how that feels._ – She slowly giggled to herself.

Max shrugged. "Not really. Just think of Hilary as the mummy figure and you will be fine." He winked and dug his hands into his orange bottoms, not really paying attention to the scene anymore as this was an everyday routine.

"The warm up usually doesn't happen Pearl. You'll see why in a moment." Rei sighed and pulled out his Drigger beyblade. To watch within the corner of his caramel eyes, his new team-mate lean over his shoulder to glance at the powerful sports object.

"That looks amazing." The American girl gasped with her chestnut brown eyes widening.

"Yea, he sure is something." Rei smiled gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without him." But the Asian then paused to realise something. "You didn't give us a introduction to your bitbeast Pearl."

Though just as the hour-glass figured girl pulled out her purple beyblade from her pocket, something else caught the attention of everyone on the team.

"Oh I aint going to stand here and argue with you all the time Tyson! Do what you want!" Hilary concluded and walked off with her eyes filled with tears. It was clear to everyone she was refusing to let them fall stubbornly. But already she'd caught everyone's attention and began to storm off into the dojo. "The immature child."

Standing there with a slight unimpressed look upon his toned face, the world champion glanced his teddy bear brown eyes at everyone around the scene like an innocent child, checking if he was in trouble. "Woman huh?" Was all Tyson could comment, before gulping again to realise there was now more than one woman on the team.

But Pearl just raised an eyebrow and kept quiet, as she more interested in witnessing what was going on, rather than snap at the sexist male.

"I aint got time for this." The Russian bluenette finally spoke and stood straight from the fence. "We have a tournament to train for. And all you two do everyday is bitch like a pair of girls." It was clear Kai's patiences had ran out, especially when he opened his crimson cold eyes and fixed them onto his rival. "Sort this out right now."

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly tensed. The three other quiet members of the team (Max, Kenny and Rei) just sighed bluntly.

"If you're God's gift to woman, why don't you do it?"

"Shut up Tyson." Kai snapped and then shifted his attention to the new girl on the scene.

The Hiwatari knew this problem would probably delay Tyson and Pearl's match by an hour. Meaning it gave the broad Russian time to interrupt that plan and make things interesting for himself. Kai was curious to see why Mr Dickinson had specifically chosen her to replace Diachi, as it was clear the old man was unaware of their previous relationship, everyone was.

Tyson sighed heavily and straightened himself up. "Fine! I will be right back to beyblade you in a moment Pearl." He explained confidently and cracked a weak smile as he then followed Hilary's tracks into the dojo.

Allowing the team-leader to put his plan into action.

"I hope they make up again. But I swear sometimes they sound like a married couple sometimes." Max spoke and glanced over to Kenny. "Hows my Draciel doing with the updates?"

"He's doing fine. With this new beyblade ring he should spin faster." But Kenny cut himself off when he registered what just left Kai's mouth. "Did you just challenge her to a match? You do know Tyson will go nuts at you if you do that."

"That isn't clever Kai." Rei spoke and shifted his eyes over to the bleach blonde girl. The tension was becoming more awkward and fiery by the minute and the team-mates were picking up on it. Not only did Kai's tone sound personal, but judging by Pearl's face, she looked bitter. _Is there something here we don't know?_ - The Drigger holder asked himself curiously, ready to investigate and discuss this with his friends. "Tyson wont be long."

Innocently glancing her chestnut brown eyes up and down the ex-boyfriend. Pearl bit her bottom lip hard, to force herself to think before she spoke. "The guys are right. I will wait for Tyson. I am sure he will make up it up to me in the match." The bleach blonde girl answered to Kai, in the same sharp tone he'd spoke to her.

Another growl left his lips. _The mind games were about to begin_ – He noticed to himself and folded his broad arms. "Fine." Kai smirked and closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool and swallow all those hurtful words. "See you around Pearl." He added and walked off the scene whilst pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket, to text back that girl who he'd been caught seeing by the press.

_What a bastard!_ - The new girl snarled to herself, knowing exactly what he was doing. For the first time ever, this hour-glass figured girl was so determined to prove someone wrong. So impatiently, she waited for Tyson to return. _I hope he's ready soon, there is so much anger that needs to come out of me._ – Pearl thought to herself.

"I think you made the right decision Pearl. But how come you said no to Kai?" Kenny questioned and shifted his glasses back into place. Not believing what he just saw. Not many people would turn down Kai.

Pearl then just shrugged. "Its not everyday you get to beyblade the world champion." She replied, sounding normal as ever. Slowly she cracked a weak smile and walked over to the boys to sit beside them. "Besides, what was we saying before the problem started?" The blonde asked, grabbing Rei's hand, to give him her purple beyblade in his palm.

The boys then gasped and smiled in shock. "He's pretty sweet." Max commented, admiring the features of the white bitbeast. "How did you get him?" He asked curiously, looking at the feathers of the Eagle.

"It was my older brothers. Tony." Pearl answered and looked down to the grassy ground.

"Did he not want to beyblade no more or something?" Max continued to ask questions. "It looks so strong."

"Max." Rei interrupted and placed his hand on his friends shoulder to try and stop the tension in the atmosphere becoming so uncomfortable for everyone. It was clear judging by the look on the girls face, she was crumbling just mentioning his name. _Had he died? Or hurt her very badly? _- This girl showed there was so much to learn about her. "I'm sorry Pearl."

"No its alright." The blonde girl then laughed anxiously, trying to keep joyful about the painful experience. It left such an heavy lump in her throat and her heart throbbed. "He died of cancer two years ago and he left me the bit-beast."

Kenny's face dropped with sympathy, but just as he opened his mouth to speak again. Tyson and Hilary returned to the scene, with strong and friendly faces.

"Lets do this!" Tyson announced excitedly, hinting about the beyblade match. "Now just because you are a girl, I wont go easy on you."

"I'm ready when you are champ!" Pearl answered and accepted her beyblade back from Rei. "You better promise me a good match for keeping me waiting."

* * *

The rest of the team then decided to locate to somewhere different for the safety reasons of the dojo and the nearby neighbourhood. Especially as Tyson or Pearl could get carried away with their powerful bitbeasts. Eventually the team made a stop at the local field which was not too far from the Bey-City park.

"Are you both ready then?" Max asked, watching the two opponents load their launchers and aim them at one another. "3...2...1 LET IT RIIIIIP!"

Tyson and Pearl then pulled on their chords at a quick and forceful pace to release their blades crashing into one another. The within a blink of an eye, when their beyblades landed on to the ground, Pearl already had began to attack. She wanted to attack him quickly, to see if he'd reveal any loop holes.

"Liberty – Asteroid attack!"

The world champion then gasped to watch the white eagle bit-beast already rise out the purple beyblade quickly. It was obvious what her tactic was and Tyson had seen this all before with another familiar beyblader, who became one of the best there ever lived. "No way!" The Granger then played along and quickly performed a defence to dodge her beyblade. The Eagle charged for his beyblade with its claws ready to latch onto it.

But the Dragoon rose from its beyblade and used its his claws to allow Liberty to grab onto them instead. Landing like an owl on a trainee's hand. "Phew." Tyson laughed and then slowly smirked confidently.

"I wouldn't relax just yet." His opponent winked, watching her bitbeast begin to peck for the Dragoons eyes.

"Thats just a nasty piece of work! Dragoon – Storm attack!" Hoping it would blow away that huge bird.

* * *

After a long period of time, the pair of opponents were exhausted. But it wasn't Tyson that was willing to go down easily. The bleach blonde haired girl smiled faintly when she watched the huge and overpowering storm send her beyblade flying into the nearest tree. It'd stopped spinning. The female replacement who had fought until she was aching and covered in scratches eventually collapsed onto her knees.

She'd lost and for the first time in a long time. "No wonder you're the champion." Pearl spoke and finally closed her eyes. "You are just lucky. The last loss I had was against Kai." She laughed uneasily.

"Wait, what!?" Tyson shrieked and felt his jaw fly open speechlessly. The deputy team leader then rushed over to the girl to check if she was alright."You know Kai?!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I would like to say a huge thank you to the people who reviewed in the last chapter. Mahwish1, xXxCometxXx and VRedhead. This has taken me all morning to write up and I hope it was just as exciting as the previous chapter. Review and Message folks ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 3. The Conspiracy's And The Model.**

Sitting outside the dojo back garden with his fellow team-mates, the world champion sat in his yellow t-shirt, enjoying the attention from his friends who were inspecting him for any injuries and placing plasters all over him. "No wonder Mr Dickinson had chosen her. She really put up a fight." Tyson spoke, really sounding impressed.

Max smiled really pleased with the results, still entertained by the match he watched. "You guys were awesome. A few times, I really thought she'd got you." The blond playfully teased and began to inspect his face. _Man, she's really left him a few scratches._

"Pft you are joking right." Tyson bluffed and laughed. Although his happy tone soon died down a little, when he watched his rival walk onto the scene. "You missed it Kai. Guess who won?!"

Not interested one bit in this event because he didn't get to be the spotlight, the Hiwatari rolled his crimson eyes. "You by any chance?" He answered sarcastically and slowly pulled a smug grin, really hoping to hear the results he'd been waiting to hear. That Tyson had won easily and his ex-girlfriend was a waste of time.

"Yea he did, but by pure luck. She got too exhausted." Kenny explained and turned his laptop around to show the statistics after Dizzy recorded and monitored the match. "She had 65% of the dominance in that match. She is a very good replacement for Diachi."

"Right." Was all that left the lone-wolfs mouth as it began to dry up. This girl was really pushing his buttons now, not only did the team look really fond of her; but she was a better beyblader than when they last met. Time is ticking and she was really pissing him off the longer she was here. It was obvious now it was too late to dispose of her. So now he had to find new tactics to drive at. "Hn."

Tyson then stood up to face the team leader. "How come you never told us that you knew Pearl?" He asked curiously yet so innocently. "She told me you were her last defeat." The world champion then felt his heart skip a beat, when Kai's stare got more fiery.

"We were opponents in Bey-City years ago. She lost, I took her beyblade. Nothing else Tyson." Kai answered dryly and then walked inside the dojo.

Mean-whilst in the background of the scene, was a brunette skinny girl who just sat there with her curiosities growing out of control. "Is it me, or does it look like he is hiding something?" Hilary asked once she was convinced he was gone.

"You know what? I have noticed that too." Rei agreed. "Ever since Pearl has appeared on the scene, he's been so suspicious. But after hearing his explanation, that would explain why Kai asked her for a beyblade match. It was a re-match."

Max nodded, whilst Tyson freaked out. "Kai asked her for a match whilst I was gone?!" He clicked on and repeated loudly. "Urgh! That Sly sourpuss!" He added.

"Its a no wonder he left the scene after she said no. But where did he go?" Kenny asked.

Max shrugged. "Its rumoured that in the press Kai has been scene with a model, seeing someone. Do you think he's actually dating her now? We don't ever see him any-more." He contributed, really curious to see if this A-List girl would step onto the scene.

"I don't know, but I bet we will find out next week in the tournament match against The White Tigers. I am sure this mystery girl will show up then." Hilary paused. "If she even exists."

* * *

Laying on the sofa feeling stiff, Pearl opened her eyelids to view the evening sun set upon the dojo front room. She then hopelessly sighed in relief, it was annoying to lose against the lucky world champion, but the blonde was proud of herself to know she'd done her best.

"Its about time you woke up." A cold familiar voice spoke from behind the sofa.

Feeling her chestnut brown eyes widen with shock when she sat up. The new girl then glanced over into his direction, to see him leaning against he room wall with his eyes fixed on her. "Its a shame you didn't watch me and Tyson beyblade today. I almost had him." Pearl spoke, sounding very proud of herself, because right now, she was proving Kai wrong constantly.

A smug grin appeared over the Hiwatari's dry lips as he slowly approached her. Leaning his face close into hers. "I told you to keep your mouth shut didn't I? So why are my team-mates asking questions already?" Kai was determined to keep this dark secret sealed.

Shrugging stubbornly at the powerful beyblader. Pearl really wasn't bothered by his threatening status or power. "All I said was you were the last person to defeat me. Get over yourself." But its moments like this, that made her realise 'love and hate are very close together.' She hated the bastard for his behaviour in the past and the present, but she loved the bad boy for who he was.

Buying what he'd just heard because he knew his ex-girlfriend wasn't a liar. Kai turned his attention to the sound of his phone vibrating in his dark purple pockets. "Fine. Keep it that way." He concluded and walked to the otherside of the room, to text the message back.

Only to irritate the bleach blonde by that stupid move. "So, do you still want a match soon? Or were you just showing off?" Pearl asked, deliberately starting to grab his attention, just for pure entertainment, as well as to hide the fact she was jealous that this other girl had got his loving.

"My plan was, to slaughter you in a beyblade match and then send you home." Kai finally confessed heartlessly. "So yes, I still want that match because I heard Tyson got lucky. Any new rival of Tyson's, is mine."

A gasp of shock left Pearl's mouth, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are just a pure wanker ain't you?!" Slowly tears began to fill her chestnut brown eyes and her throat was struggling to grab hold of air. It was hard to swallow her bad temper, except in this case she had to, to keep the good impression to make the team proud of her.

But watching the amused impression rise upon his pale face, made the tension in the atmosphere just so unbearable. "I will give you your match Hiwatari and I will wipe that smug grin off your face." Pearl promised and picked up the nearest pillow to wrench her grip on forcefully.

Raising an eyebrow at the wound up woman, oh how he loved seeing her fiery and determined side, it reminded him of why he had fallen in love with this girl. She was different to everyone else. A fighter. "Whatever Pearl." Kai hinted;_ get well soon, then I will battle you again_. Although after that dry comment, he left the scene. Leaving her to react to the news in her own little way.

* * *

After getting over what she'd quickly, the new girl forced herself not to cry a single tear for him and acted normal when the team approached her, to check if she was okay.

"Hey Pearl, how you doing? I brought you a cup of tea." Kenny blushed and sat down on the sofa beside her to hand her the hot drink. "I hope you like milk and one sugar."

Cracking a weak smile, Pearl accepted the warm drink. "I like two sugars. But dont worry buddy. I am sure its lovely." She giggled innocently and sat back comfortably to blow the drink.

"The guys are packing up from training. I just wanted to tell that I am currently repairing your Liberty beyblade. I am currently applying some of the newest equipment. Upgrading him."

An 'awww' left the hour-glass girls peached lips. "Bless you. Do you want some money for it?" She asked, being respectful and patted him on the shoulder.

Kenny nodded a no and felt his cheeks begin to burn. "Don't be silly. You are part of the team now." He answered, trying to keep his cool around the attractive girl.

But just as he was about to get comfortable and get to know the girl more, the rest of the team walked in. "Do you want some biscuits with those?" Rei asked, sitting down next to the pair.

"Nah I am alright."

"Pearl my girl! You were an awesome challenger!" Tyson stole the spotlight with his loud appraisal. "Where did you learn to beyblade?!"

"Tyson! I need you to run to the store! I need some bits and bobs home dog!" An old voice called out from in the kitchen. "Bread! Milk! And some tea!"

The rest of the team started laughing, apart from the champion himself. "I am busy grandpa!" The younger Granger answered in a spoilt tone, not really wanting to go.

"Take a friend with you! You are getting your ass to that store little man!"

"Urgh fine. Max?"

"I cant buddy. I have to run home now. I really need a shower and some clean clothes." Max answered and itched the back of his head anxiously. "Not to mention its my dad's birthday today. I should spend the rest of the time with him."

Tyson hissed at his best friend, but then shifted his teddy bear brown eyes to his new rival. "Come on Pearl. You look stiff, lets go." He winked and helped her up onto her feet.

"Can I finish my cup of tea Kenny made me first?" Pearl gasped.

Rei then smiled at the young brunette. "Good move my friend." He laughed and watched Kenny hide his embarrassed and bushing face behind a pillow.

"Yea, just be quick. Hilary are you walking home with us?" Tyson began to arrange things.

"Oh yes I will. Let me just grab my things." Hilary answered and smiled.

* * *

"Please tell me that's not them." Tyson gasped and froze in the middle of the Bey-City streets to stare his teddy bear brown eyes at the restaurant, he pointed towards a restaurant front window. "Its Kai isn't it? That blue haired man in that suit."

Hilary and Kenny now at home due to the fact they lived just a few minutes away from Tyson. Pearl stood there beside her team-mate and bit her lower lip hard, nodding in agreement with what he just said.

Kai was sat there digging into a thick piece of stake, whilst the attractive slim, tanned, brunette model sat opposite him was tucking into a small salad. It was hard to watch for the pair of them, but the world champion soon made the blonde forget about the past as he ripped the piss out of them both.

"Wait here." He commented and slowly walked over to the restaurant window, with his hands deep into his dark jean pockets. The amount of excitement this immature teenager got building up inside him, made the hairs stand up on his skin. "Hey Kai! You've done well with her son!" The broad Japanese male announced standing at the window, waving at his team captain in a carefree manner.

Neither of them had a clue what Kai was saying to his new girlfriend in the restaurant, but he was obviously humiliated due to the fact his cheeks went slightly pink. This was pure gold to the ex-girlfriend, as she stood in the distance just laughing her head off at the Dragoon holder. But she'd be lying if she denied the fact she was jealous that he'd 'moved on' with a stunning woman, who had everything. Money, looks, the lifestyle and fame. BITCH! Except her heart still skipped a beat when the Hiwatari finally glanced past Tyson over across the street to where she was standing. This is when the blonde knew she was in trouble. But still, she shrugged innocently and waved at the pair.

"Invite her for dinner anytime buddy!" Tyson finished and then walked back over to Pearl, to join in waving goodbye.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks RedHeadV for the past review. I know I updated pretty quickly, but I am really enjoying this story :) I will happily edit this chapter and add any other names that review the previous chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read my creation and let me know what you think of this update, I hope it was as good as the others! Love - XOAnn13OX


	4. Chapter 4

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 4. Accusations And The Model Comes To Say 'Hello.' **

Dressed in her training clothing; a pair of track suit bottoms, a tight white t-shirt and trainers. This girl was up at 6am to have breakfast, then stepped outside in to the back garden to begin her training session. It was bliss because the morning air felt so refreshing, and her recovering body was ready to train like she'd never performed before.

The bleach blonde girl admired the new updated purple beyblade and she smiled warmly, grateful to think that the team had accepted her already. Especially Kenny. It was like Pearl now felt she had to return this debt at the right place, at the right time.

But until then, she set herself up some cans to scatter around the scenery. It was time for her to work on her weakest skill, dodging. Pearl loaded her launcher and aimed it towards the tinned objects on the ground, hoping her Liberty bitbeast would commit to the amount of time and effort as much as Pearl did.

"Since when are you up this early?" The early bird spoke from behind her, standing on the porch with a fascinated expression written upon his pale face. Kai wanted to make things interesting once again and loaded his beyblade launcher. "And you are in my space. Once again."

This was the Hiwatari's territory at 6am in the morning, and he was about to prove that. He launched his Dranzer blade at the last can, the one Pearl was about to dodge, to deliberately knock the can flying into her Liberty, sending it off course.

Closing her chestnut brown eyes slowly to take a deep breath, Pearl swallowed her temper and prepared herself for the unexpected. The hour-glass figured girl then held her hand up into the air to catch hold of her beyblade. "What do you mean by once again?" She asked sounding clueless. Then paused to realise what he was talking about. "Are you implying I am following you, just because I saw you in the restaurant with that model?" Pearl then felt a slight smug grin upon her peach lips appear.

Sensing the hint of jealousy in her voice tone, the broad Bladebreaker leader then began to complete her course of tin easily, showing off how much of a better beyblader he was. "What if I am?" He commented in a dry tone and approached her. Kai loved it knowing nobody was around, he got to do what he wanted.

"I don't really care too be honest. I have better things to do than let my life revolve around you." Pearl then turned around to face the attractive Russian, still she felt her stomach turn inside. "If you wanted this area to yourself, all you had to do was ask."

"Ask?" Kai repeated, maybe he wanted to stay here to watch her training. Then this way he could analyse how good she really was and mentally take note of her weaknesses for their rematch. "I am fine here." The Hiwatari spoke, whilst making his way past the girl to catch hold of his blue beyblade.

_He wants to share? Thats not like Kai?_ - Pearl registered to herself, wondering what sly trick he was up to next. But still, she played along and continued her training course, 'sharing' it with him. Eventually the two learnt something new from one another, despite the awkward tension in the atmosphere.

Kai learnt to perform a trick better, whilst Pearl took note of his dodging techniques. And without them knowing, they were actually bonding. "So, what did you do to get acknowledged by Mr Dickinson?" The blue haired male asked curiously, still in the same dry tone.

Pearl then lifted her head up from the course and raised an eyebrow. "I won the American league with my friends. But Mr Dickinson offered me a place here, so I gave up everything and came here." She sighed heavily, sounding like she quite regrets that decision. Except, this girl vowed to make sure nothing stood in her way to make the top spot, after suffering her traumatic loss.

"Hn." Kai grunted, knowing how that feels.

But just as Pearl was about to let her guard down, the team finally woke up and entered the scene. Tyson yawned loudly and stretched. "What's up guys?" He asked sounding still half asleep as he was placing on his red jacket. "You're training to learn dodging I see." The Japanese male added.

Nodded a 'yes' to her deputy captains statement, Pearl then answered. "I have always been a little rubbish at that." Not ready to hint she was aggressive and impatient just yet. Except, was Tyson wise and clever enough to acknowledge that from their previous match.

"The best person to speak to about that is Rei." Tyson shrugged. "He's really fast."

* * *

The training session with Rei went quite well, especially as Pearl managed to trade a few tricks with her fellow new team-mate. It was nice to get to know one of the wisest member of the group. But for some reason, the bleach blonde girl got the impression that Rei was bottling up something, especially when it came to her reactions to specific things.

But that soon ended when Pearl turned around to pick up her beyblade and noticed it was next to a huge eight legged creature. "You've got to be fucking joking me." She gasped and felt her chestnut brown eyes widen with shock. Instantly her body just froze on the spot and her hair stood up on the back of her neck.

Gasping at the vulgar language that just left the girls mouth, Rei then slowly let out a hard laugh when he shifted his caramel eyes down to the ground. "I take it you don't like spiders then." He stated and stood beside her.

"No I dont." Pearl then slapped her forehead. "I am sorry for the language. But..." She noticed in the corner of her eye the creature walked closer to her trainers. "Fuck its moving! Rei do something!"

Laughing even more at the shrieks leaving the bleach blonde girls mouth. Rei then slowly cupped his hands around the creature and pick it up, to then place it in a nearby bush. "Its gone. Now pick up your beyblade so we can go back for lunch." He announced and brushed his hands clean. This girl really knew how to make him chuckle, but there was still so much he'd like to learn about her. _Like what did she have to do with Kai?_ There was clearly more to then they claimed.

"Yea lets go before I see another one." Pearl mumbled in an embarrassed manner.

But the Ex-White Tiger didn't have to wait long to find out, as when the pair began to make their way back to the dojo, they witnessed Kai and the attractive model walking hand in hand down the back alleys. Suddenly the relaxed tension in the atmosphere just crashed down and Pearl felt her heart rise into her throat.

_Why the fuck do I keep seeing them everywhere!?_ - The bleach blonde girl thought to herself and bit her lower lip forcefully. But she soon found herself feeling even more uncomfortable when the tanned brunette model scanned her eyes into their direction. An innocent smile crawled up onto her big lips, plastered with red lipstick. Oh it was obvious this girl knew everything about fashion, especially as her skirt is above her knees. Worst of all, she made Pearl feel ten times as unworthy because she was all sweaty and rough looking due to her trailing session.

"Is that Rei?" The model asked and stopped walking on the spot. "Your team-mate Kai."

The Hiwatari then nodded and sighed heavily, as he noticed who the dark haired Asian was with. _Typical_ – He thought to himself and eyed her like a predator. If she made one move during this meeting; God he was going to be the biggest bastard known to man.

"Why hello." Rei smiled and waved. "Its lovely to finally meet you."

"Like wise." The wealthy woman spoke and reached out her hand to shake his, which he did in return. But then she turned her attention to the beyblader standing beside him. "Is this your woman friend Rei?" She winked playfully.

"No, this is the Bladebreakers newest member, Pearl. She is replacing Diachi for this years tournament."

The brunette thin woman then glanced back at Kai over her shoulder. "This is new news to me." She answered, sounding disappointed that he didn't tell her about this, especially as he was captain. But still, she shrugged it off and smiled in a friend manner towards the blonde girl. "Its lovely to meet you Pearl. My name is Michelle." The model then held out her hand for a handshake.

Except, for some reason. The model didn't get a handshake, Pearl glared past the innocent clueless brunette and straight towards her ex boyfriend. "Thanks. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go." Was all that left her dry and lumped throat. It was killing her every minute being near this woman. "I hope you both have a nice night together." She concluded and dug her hands into her pockets to continue the walk home.

"Pearl?" Rei called out. "I shall see you both soon." He politely finished and jogged after the upset girl. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I just felt embarrassed looking like this." Pearl replied and shifted her chestnut brown eyes to the floor.

* * *

"I think I finally understand what's going on." Rei announced when he sat at the dinner table with the rest of his team-mates. "Pearl couldn't stand the sight of Kai's new girlfriend."

"Do you think their ex partners?" Max asked and blinked a few times to not believe what he was hearing. "Kai usually blanking the newbies until they prove their useful. But its obvious they know each-other."

"Yea that's so true. But why would Pearl or Kai keep it a secret if they was?" Hilary added.

"Maybe neither of them want to talk about the past." Max replied. "Where is Pearl now anyways?"

Kenny shrugged. "I think she is in the bathroom having a shower. She's been in there for quite a while now." He sighed, really not enjoying the news he was hearing. Out of all the people to go out with, she picks the team captain of her new career.

"Do you have any idea what woman have to go through? I spent at least 30 minutes in the shower." Hilary excused and folded her arms. "And where is Tyson? He promised to walk me home tonight."

_Maybe that's why he's done the disappearing act_ – Max giggled to himself and sipped his drink quietly.

* * *

Until later that night, the Hiwatri finally stepped inside the dojo quietly, trying not to wake anyone up when made his way to the bedroom. But when he stepped into the dark room to turn on the light, he slight jumped in shock to what he discovered. Pearl sitting on his bed with her phone in her hands, texting old friends. Her night dress sat on her hour-glass figure so well, making her look so stylish.

"I am surprised you didn't tell her about me." She snarled impatiently and glared up at him angrily. "I bet you told her all these lies. Just like you did with me."

"What's it got to do with you?" Kai asked and continued his night routine, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out some baggy bottoms for bed.

"Did she shout at you?" Pearl asked and finally looked up from her phone at the masculine male.

Twitching with irritation, the bluenette Russian rolled his crimson eyes as he removed his t-shirt, to reveal his toned body. "You're jealous aren't you?" He said, trying not to sound like he was secretly loving every minute of this.

"When are we having our match?" The bleach blonde asked. "Tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want." Kai sighed. "Now can you get out."

It was obvious that this new model didn't beyblade because Kai's training hours had been reduced drastically because he was spending time with her. Which in Pearl's eyes, this was such a bonus, as she really was planning on winning this match easily. "Fine. At the beach, tomorrow morning." She concluded and stood herself up to leave the room, slightly blushing at his half naked figure.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you Mahwish1 and VRedhead for the amazing reviews :D. And thanks to everyone else who is following or has favourited the story. I am so grateful. Hope to hear from you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 5. The Match That Changes Views.**

"Awh man, this mornings training session is going to be the death of me." Max gasped, feeling all stiff and sore as he walked into the dojo kitchen looking exhausted. "Can we have the rest of the day off? Maybe go out for a meal for lunch? Then buy some new parts?" The American blond asked, trying to give out every excuse in the book to get out the next session.

"You know what, lunch sounds a good idea." Kenny smiled and closed his Dizzy laptop. "Lets go out together. Its been a long time since we last did that."

Kai then huffed at the team and then walked into the next room, demonstrating he really wanted nothing to do with this event. The bluenette Hiwatari had his own plans; the beyblade match. Meaning Pearl was having to think up an excuse to get out this friendly gathering, which she'd love to get involved in.

"Yea, lets go have some Kentucky fried chicken!" Max added and cheered excitedly. "You coming Hilary?"

The slim brunette then nodded a yes and then shifted her eyes towards the world champion. "I think you should buy my meal, as an apology for not walking me home last night!" The team manager snapped, sounding more hurt than angry.

"Pft, get stuffed." Tyson laughed and then felt his heart sink into his growling stomach when the girl held up his Dragoon beyblade in the palm of her hand. "Now Hilary..."

"Buy my lunch or he's going down the toilet!"

A laugh then left Rei's dry lips. "Come on guys, lets get there first." He interrupted and then shifted his caramel coloured eyes to the newest edition of the team. "Are you coming along Pearl?" The dark haired Asian asked curiously, noticing the difference in her attitude and mood today since meeting Kai's new model girlfriend.

Pearl paused to think before she spoke. "I will catch up with you guys later. I have a few phone calls to make today, I promised some friends I'd let them know how I am doing." It felt so wrong to lie to these innocent boys, but there were some things in life she just couldn't delay.

"Thats a shame Pearl. Are they any fans of ours?" Max winked and wrapped his arm around her neck playfully.

"Of course they are. Jeez, you're like their rolemodels." The hour-glass girl smiled warmly. "Especially Tyson."

Everyone then sighed as the champion then let his ego shine. "Now that's what I like to hear." Tyson replied and brushed his fingers through his hair before placing back on his cap. "If you need us Pearl, give us a ring." The Japanese explained and then shifted his attention back to Hilary, to snatch the Dragoon blade out her hands when her guard was down.

"YOU TWAT!"

"BAHAHAHA!"

"See you later Pearl." Kenny waved and began to make his exit out the room with his team-mates. "Take care."

* * *

Standing facing the man who has been making her miserable for the past few couples of days; Pearl felt her quick and violent temper build up inside her hour-glass figure. Yet for the first time in a long time, this girls mixed emotions got the best of her. Anger, broken hearted and love were the perfect ingredients to disaster. But the odd question lingered inside the bleach blonde's mind when she gazed her chestnut brown eyes inside those cold crimson eyes. _What goes on in your head?_ - She would question, to get no answer.

The breeze that brushed through the nearby fields slowly brushed past her heated cheeks and she prepared her beyblade to launch.

"Lets make a deal Pearl. If I win, you fuck off home and I never see you again. But if you win, then you deserve your placement on the team." Kai spoke out loud, really giving himself a reason to push for the victory. But after watching the ex-girlfriend train recently, he mentally took note of her weaknesses. So it was now his job to drive at them. "Fair enough huh?"

It was hard to respond to anything anymore, especially when there wasn't a crowd to witness him say those empty promises. The rest of the team were out for lunch, to give these beybladers the opportunity they needed to complete this match.

"Oh stop lying Kai." Pearl grinned faintly and swallowed hard. "You can't bare me being around here. And I love it."

The Hiwatari then loaded his blue beyblade launcher and aimed it back at his new rival. This moment really was make or break for him – No more explaining to his girlfriend about why he didn't tell Michelle who Pearl was. It could be put to rest right now. A little lie may just come true.

But the tension in the atmosphere really didn't help either opponents nerves, especially when this was personal. Kai's skin wrenched against his muscular figure and his heart pounded against his chest, encouraging him to enjoy the adrenaline rush that gushed through his veins.

"Lets cut the crap and blade." The Dranzer holder stated and cut to the chase. "3...2...1..."

Except before he could finish, a sly idea appeared in Pearl's mind. Just as he was about to finish the count down, she released her beyblade and left it to fly into his direction. "Oh I have been waiting to hurt you, like the way you hurt me." The fiesty girl gasped, proud of herself and then watched him shift his neck to let the blade fly past.

"You have a shit aim." Kai smirked. "But now its my turn." The broad Russian then launched his Dranzer blade and allowed it to fly into her direction. Kai was entertained when he witnessed the girl jump out the way quickly, to feel the powerful blade skim past her black t-shirt.

"Lucky shot!" Pearl snapped and bit her peached lower lip more forcefully, not impressed. It was like the ex-couple were keeping score. **Kai 1 – Pearl 0**. A game of manipulation. But like she promised earlier, this girl wasn't going to lose.

Within a blink of an eye, the match was already heating up quickly. Kai's Dranzer charged straight for the Eagle, looking like he was ready to get this match over with. The wise owner to this sacred bitbeast knew that Pearl struggled with dodging and now was a time to prove it. "Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!" He commanded with such enthusiasm in his voice.

The beautiful Phoenix then rose from the beyblade to make the attack official. "I don't think so." Pearl grinned and shifted her beyblade to a nearby rock, to then nudge the rock into the blue beyblades path, sending it off course from the purple target.

**Pearl 1 – Kai 1. **

A growl left the Hiwatari's lips. "Oh, so you want to be clever huh?" Of course he recognised that move from their training session yesterday. Deja Vu struck the Bladebreaker leader as he then began to plan his next move after recovering from that stupid mistake. "Dranzer, attack!"

The calm and quiet field that was filled with nature, then transformed into a scene of fire when the Phoenix began to charge for the Eagle once more; who at this point, started to rise out the purple beyblade.

"Liberty. Come on girl!" Pearl smiled, really enjoying herself. "Galaxy defence!"

Kai then gasped in a speechless manner. The proud bitbeast then began to form stars and use them as a shield, so his Dranzer blade crashed into the strong forcefield and didn't even dent. But it did leave some damage on his beyblade, sending the odd part of his beyblade flying off into the distance. "The fuck?!" He announced and clenched his fists. She has improved on her defence instead of dodging!

"Now attack!" Pearl commanded, watching the Eagle then charge quickly towards the wounded phoenix to grasp it by her sharp claws. "Do you remember those nature documentaries we used to watch Kai?"

"What has that got to do with this?!" The pale Hiwatari demanded, cringing to the sound of his bitbeast scream in pain.

"Do you remember when Birds want to kill their prey more quickly and efficiently?" Pearl commented and raised an eyebrow, loving the speechless expression on her ex-lovers face. At this point, her Liberty bitbeast then flew the weak Dranzer up into the air. "They drop them."

* * *

**Kai 1 – Pearl 2.**

Standing there with his crimson eyes wide, the Bladebreaker then felt his body go numb, as he really couldn't believe that just happened. Laying before him on the worn out and burnt ground, was his blue beyblade. Cracked, damaged and knackard. "No way." The girl who he easily wiped the floor with previously, just slaughtered him easily. Something somewhere didn't add up.

Meanwhile, the bleach blonde female stood herself up straight after picking up her spinning beyblade. "So, what now?" She asked, sounding very proud of herself, not really caring about his reaction or new opinion of her.

"You tell me." Kai answered and then stepped his foot over the worn out blade, soothing his temper with the sound of the useless scrap crunch. "Because I don't really care." He added and then leant down to pick up the Dranzer bitbeast chip.

A sigh left her peached lips as she slowly approached him. "You know just as well as I do you deserved that result." Pearl stated and shifted her eyes down to the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the attractive male. "But I wanted to make you a proposal." This girl's ambition was to become the best, and together, these two could make the ultimate destruction to Tyson's career.

"No."

"You don't even know what it is yet Kai!"

"I don't want to know."

"What? You don't want to train with me? So we can become better together." Pearl explained it anyways, whether he liked it or not. "Kai, you are a good beyblader when you are not distracted."

The Russian twitched. "Oh I bet I do." He snarled, sensing that jealousy once again. "What's in it for me anyways? You beat me. Why should you care?" Kai hated the fact that Tyson had now found a more worthy rival, but it gave the Hiwatari a more of a reason to train more, letting his ambitious nature grow out of control.

"Because you are the best beyblader I know." Pearl finally confessed and felt her skin flare up with goose bumps. "And we both have the same thing in common. That's why we got together. Remember?"

_And that's why we split up_ – The bluenette registered to himself, he threw away everything to continue his career. The long distance wasn't worth holding on to. "Move on will you." Was all Kai could say, before leaving the scene without glancing back once at the hurt girl.

**Kai 2 – Pearl 2. **

"Fine." The American girl threw back at him and blinked back the tears that filled her chestnut brown eyes. _Why do I always let him get to me!?_ - She screamed to herself inside her mind and gripped both her hands onto her scalp.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you so much to those who followed and favourited. But I would like to say a bigger thank you to; MahWish1, VRedhead and Naive Amour, you guys are great :). I hope this chapter was just as interesting and I love you all very much XOANN13OX.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 6. The Tournament Problem And Changing Minds. **

It was a lot to take in, Kai saying No. But the bleach blonde pushed him out the picture to her path aiming for success. She learnt it was time to shift on, especially when it was her turn to take on this world. The only person standing in her way now, was probably the most faithful team-mate known to man. Tyson Granger. The more time the hour-glass figured girl spent with him, the more she grew fond of him and accepted him as a friend.

But today was slightly different, everyone was preparing for the tournament match tomorrow against the White Tigers; who were rumoured to be quite a tough challenge. Still, after beating the second best beyblader alive, made Pearl a little more confident in herself. Especially when it came to the spotlight, standing beside her new friends like they were her new family.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SMASHED YOUR BEYBLADE!?" Kenny barked at the captain in shock. "It took me days to build that blade up to perfection!"

The rest of the crew then peeked into the front room, to witness the argument. The Hiwatari just stood there with his hands in his pockets, whilst Kenny stood up from the ground with his face turning red with anger. "We have a tournament match tomorrow Kai! And you decide to smash up your beyblade. That's not cool!" The now stressed teenager snapped and gripped onto his brunette hair sharply.

_The best part of this was, Kai was supposed to be taking part in one of those matches! _

The lone-wolf then closed his eyelids and shifted his head away in the opposite direction. "Thats why we have back up blader." He replied in a cold tone and dug his hands into his dark blue trouser pockets. "Until then, I am having a lie in." The Russian concluded and left the scene, he obviously wasn't going to stand there and look a fool by a person who can't even beyblade.

"GUYS!" Kenny called out loudly, making sure his voice was heard all around the dojo building. Everyone walked in a little quicker than he expected, but he mainly turned his attention to Hilary, the team manager. "We have an issue you need to know about."

The skinny brunette then raised an eyebrow. "What?" She questioned, getting the hint in the tone of his voice.

"Kai for some reason, has smashed his beyblade..."

"What?! Why!?" Tyson interrupted curiously. "He wouldn't smash that without a good reason."

"Maybe someone beat him in a match and he don't want to talk about it." Max added.

"Or maybe he damaged it in training." Rei sighed.

"Look, like I said. I don't know why, he wont tell me why. So you have a decision to make." Kenny stated. "Its your call Hilary."

The dominant female then bit her lower lip when she scanned the group. Max's eyes lit up, as he was the most promising beyblader available – In their opinions anyways. But a wise idea appeared inside her mind. It was time this Pearl girl made a proper appearance, as well as proving she was worthy to be here. "Pearl, how you feeling?" Hilary questioned, forgiving the innocent past events and placed her hands onto her hips.

Obviously clicking on to the fact that Kai was keeping their match a secret, just like their past. She shrugged off the fact of knowing she was exhausted and just cracked a positive smile upon her peached lips. "Ready as I'll ever be boss." The American winked and placed her hand onto Tyson's shoulder, ready to stand beside her friend.

"Good, you can replace Kai then. Just don't let us down now." Hilary then smiled back. "And Max, you can replace Kai in the next match."

"Fair enough. I guess drinks are on me tomorrow huh?" Max replied.

Kenny sighed in relief. "Wise conclusion Hilary. But until then, are we going to see Diachi in hospital tomorrow?" The Chief asked, sounding quite guilty about not seeing him.

"Naah. After the match." Tyson smirked and winked at the bleach blonde girl. "Lets show them what were made of."

Pearl then giggled. "There wont be a building left after we've finished with it." She joked and patted his shoulder before walking out the room into the kitchen, to grab herself a glass of water. This whole strict diet was killing her, but she soon forgot about that when she turned around to see her captain sitting at the table, looking more pissed off than ever.

_The longer she's here, the more she is ruining me_ – Kai sulked to himself and glared his crimson eyes up at the hour-glass female. "So, you are replacing me." He repeated when he heard. "Just so you know, there will be pressure on you, because Rei will lose." The bluenette stated, knowing his team-mate was battling his crush Mariah.

"Nah I doubt it. He's a good beyblader." Pearl answered and leaned onto the counter, sipping her cold water. "Besides, Rei has been the one teaching me stuff."

"Pft." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Are you even considering to come to the tournament tomorrow?" She asked and looked him up and down, knowing he's probably going to go and see his new 'fabulous' girlfriend. "No doubt you've already made plans."

"Here we go." A smug grin the appeared onto Kai's dry lips. "And no I ain't going."

"Typical." Pearl mumbled and huffed in frustration. "You just think about number one huh?"

"Someone has too." The bluenette then paused. "But, I want to revise that offer of yours. As its clearly aiming at someone in-particular on this team."

"Well, I've changed my mind." The American threw back at him. "My life doesn't revolve around you anymore. You're a loser."

"I have brought a new beyblade for the time being. After this match, me and you will start training together."

Pearl then raised an eyebrow. "What?" She burst out laughing. "Did you just not hear what I said?" She questioned, loving every minute of this. The ex-boyfriend was finally around her finger! Especially now his title and pride was at risk and she was the only person who could cure that.

Just as the Hiwatari went to open his mouth to speak another world, his phone vibrated in his pocket and the world champion stepped on to the scene. "I am so excited for this match tomorrow. I can smell the victory already." Tyson announced excitedly and looked at the 'lover' boy on the phone. "Are you coming tomorrow Kai to the match? Or are you going to go meet your girlfriend and snog her face off?" He asked, whilst making humiliating kissy faces at his rival. Unaware of the tension in the atmosphere because he was in his own little world.

"Yes I am going." The Dranzer holder lied and growled.

"You got to admit Kai, that girl is fit." The Japanese male complimented and grabbed himself a soda out the fridge. "How did you meet the girl? Fancy sharing some tips?"

Pearl then twitched in annoyance. "She is fit huh?" She commented sounding wound up and walked off the scene in a huff.

Dying to grin at Tyson's priceless expression and Pearl's temper, the bluenette then stood up from the table and placed his phone to his ears. "Get stuffed Tyson." Kai answered and walked out into the garden to search for some privacy.

"What's wrong with her?! What did I do?!"

Hilary then paused at the doorway. "Are you speaking about me? Because I can start if you want me too." She spoke, getting the wrong idea because Tyson would only complain about woman unless they'd had an argument.

His teddy bear brown eyes widen. "No not you. Pearl. I call Kai's new girlfriend fit and she storms off in a mood." The champion explained and sipped his soda forcefully, not happy about what just happened.

"Tyson, Michelle is a plastic." The skinny brunette sighed. "If you have a taste for that then you really need to get to know girls better. Besides, don't you think Pearl and I are pretty?"

"I think you both are stunning." Max giggled and walked onto the scene looking cheerful as ever. "Its not everyday a lucky guy likes me gets the chance to work with attractive girls. Who are passionate in what they and give off the impression of 'what you see, is what you get.'"

Tyson then slammed his soda can down onto the counter. "But you say that about every girl." He threw back in defence. "And have you googled his girlfriend Michelle yet? She has even posed almost naked!" The Granger then paused to realise what he just said. "Then again, I wouldn't want everyone to see my girlfriends figure, just me." He smiled weakly.

To make Hilary sigh and her stomach turn inside out. "That is probably the most intelligent thing that left your mouth Tyson." She stated and felt her cheeks blush.

"Jeez guys. Get a room." Max gasped.

* * *

_MEN ARE PISSING ME OFF! I am so considering going lesbian right now_. - Pearl huffed at herself as she sat in the bedroom, taking her beyblade apart to clean the pieces carefully. Not only was she irritated by the fact Kai was lying to his team-mates and twisting his words to her, people think Michelle is 'perfect.' This obviously shattered her self confidence, but the hour-glass girl soon blinked back the tears that began to gather inside her chestnut brown eyes. To only find the blinking didn't help, it only gave the bottled up emotions the reason to appear on her face. The tears rolled down her pale cheeks and her heart began to feel heavy. This was getting ridiculous.

Except this time, the American female wasn't alone and she didn't sense it in the atmosphere until the long dark haired Asian closed the door behind him when he walked into the room. "Bottling things up, doesn't benefit nobody Pearl." The Ex-White Tiger commented in a soft tone and sat beside the girl on the ground. He'd heard her breathing heavily (to try and cry quietly) and popped his head in to check on her.

"I know it doesn't. But I have too." The bleach blonde girl replied and placed her head into her hands, to really let everything out. "You wouldn't understand."

"I wont understand until you speak about it." Rei answered and placed his hand onto her white t-shirt back to stoke it softly. "We can help you and Pearl, you can talk to us guys you know. You are now officially a Bladebreaker."

Still, the faithful and stubborn girl nodded a no. "I know and I am so grateful to be here. Its just a shock to wake up and find my dreams are a reality." Pearl explained, knowing this statement was only half the reason she was so shook up.

A smile appeared on the Drigger holders lips. "I bet it is. You have come from a long way." He stated and watched her worn out face gaze up at him. "But if you ever have a problem, talk to me." Rei encouraged, not daring to hint about the fact the team were clicking on to what's going on. Although, it was only a matter of time before Pearl breaks down and confesses. It was obvious.

"I know. Thank you. You have been so good to me." She then nodded a yes. "Jeez, I better stop being silly and focus on tomorrows match huh?"

"Its not silly. Everyone has to have a good cry now and then. Even the guys do."

"What even Kai?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Yes of course. We just dont see it." Rei laughed with her. "He's too prideful."

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to the new followers and favouriters! You guys are awesome! :D But a huge thank you to Mahwish1 and VRedhead - You guys have followed me since day one and I am in your debt :). I am so into this story and I get so excited to write it up because people love reading it as much as I do writing it. Love XOANN13OX.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love The Way You Lie – Chapter 7. Kai's Shitty Prediction and Twisted actions.**

"Trust him not to turn up." Max giggled. "He's probably snogging that Michelle model."

Tyson growled. "It better not be in my house either."

_Its clear that this prediction came out of his ass then._ – Pearl thought to herself, sitting on the bench whilst placing her beyblade equipment back upon her jeans belt. "Well as Tyson and Rei won. I don't need to blade huh?" She winked and scanned around the tournament dome innocently. This whole new atmosphere was a lot to take in, the sound of the crowd cheering your team name felt amazing. But it still mystified her that the crowd would whisper about her. It made her skin flare up with goose bumps and her heart pound against her busty chest.

"She is so fit."

"And a good beyblader. Jeez. She is like the full package."

A grin rose upon the bleach blonde girls peached lips. It'd been a while since anyone said that about her and it felt amazing, especially when her confidence had hit an all time low because her of her replacement. But with her new team, she stood up and waved a goodbye when A.J announced the _Bladebreakers were the winner_.

"Er guys. I am going to have a catch up with the guys. Do you mind?" Rei asked, really wanting to spend time with his childhood friends. "I have missed them."

"Go for it Rei. We'll be heading back to the dojo to plan how were going to celebrate. After all, were going travelling for our next match. Its time to say see you later, to a few friends." Kenny answered and closed his talking laptop, proud of the way the match turned out. "Besides, Mariah looks eager to talk to you."

A warm smile left the Asian males lips. "Thanks. I will see you guys later. Try not to enjoy yourselves too much." He winked playfully and waved as he approached the White Tigers.

"But first, who's up for a hot-dog?" Tyson announced. "And a soda?"

"Yes! That sounds great. It sucked waking up this morning to not eat." Max replied and grabbed his best friends shoulder in a friendly manner. "I could probably eat just as much as you."

Hilary smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that all you guys think about? Your stomach?" She asked, getting quite bored of this 'winning and eating' routine. Then again, if things weren't like this, the brunette would be convinced she was with the wrong team.

"Naah. We think of woman too sometimes." Max answered in a joking tone. "Come on Hilary, I'll buy you some french fries?"

A sigh left her mouth. "Oh fine." The team manager then turned her attention to the quiet bleach blonde, who looked so confused. "Are you coming with Pearl?" Hilary asked, wanting to put the awkward introduction to rest. It was obvious the pair had a lot to offer, they just needed to communicate more.

But the newbie nodded a no. "No thanks guys. I am going to pack I think. It takes me all day because I always forget something when the journey comes." She answered, wanting to get back to that dojo and pick a huuuuge bone with that Hiwatari, for making the girl panic over nothing. He clearly was still playing mind games and was enjoying every second of it. No doubt right now, he's watched the match just to see her disappointed reaction. _TWAT!_

"You sure? I will buy you a meal if you are running low on money Pearl." Kenny gasped. To only feel his heart sink with disappointment when she nodded a no again. "Okay, well, see you soon."

* * *

Getting off the local bus to walk down the local back alleyways to get to the dojo, the hour-glass female felt her head pound from the sharp headache that was crawling up inside her head. "I am going to kill him." Pearl mumbled to herself as she walked in through the door into the living-room and closed it behind her sharply. He was starting to get to her really bad now and it was stressing her out.

But when she walked into her bedroom, she witnessed the familiar figure sitting on her sleeping bag with his phone in his hand. "So, it was a waste of time of you even going huh?" The Hiwatari grinned and leaned across to the left of him to pick up his white scarf.

_Please tell me that wasn't a love bite_ – Pearl thought to herself whilst watching her ex-boyfriend place on his scarf. "You are one twisted..." She was interrupted by the sound of Kai pulling a smug grin.

"So, have you revised the offer of training yet?" He asked, sounding amused and shifted his crimson eyes from the phone in front of him, over to the bleach blonde in the doorway. "Because if you have, what's in it for me?"

Biting her peached lower lip impatiently, the bleach blonde just fluttered her eyelashes at him and began to make her way around the room to start packing. "Get off my sleeping bag. I don't want to go to sleep at night with it stinking of you." She snapped and started packing her clothes.

Kai then raised an eyebrow and refused to shift off the pink sleeping bag. "You can stop making it obvious you miss me. But that's not important right now. Are you going to train or not?" He repeated, drilling that she should revise her offer for the benefit of them both.

"What's in it for you? Well Tyson for one." Pearl answered and glared her chestnut brown eyes at the broad Russian. "Is that not enough for you?"

"It is, but not when it comes to you." The Hiwatari began hinting; not only is she now his ex-girlfriend, but she was now his most worthy rival since Tyson.

Pearl then took a deep breath as she stopped in front of him, ready to shift him off her sleeping bag. "Why the sudden change of mind anyways? You quit sulking now?" She asked, in a very dry and raw tone. As much as this man got to her, she still loved having his feisty attention.

"Just like you have." Kai then stood up and leaned his face right into the pale girls face. "We'll start tomorrow morning then. I will meet you at the beach, just before the flight to America."

Feeling her nerves tingle because his warm breath was brushing against her lips, the American female felt her heart skip a beat and her muscles go numb. "I can do that. On one condition. If you wind me up about the past, I am throwing this opportunity away." She stated and glanced away from him, to look at the ground. It was too prideful and the warm sensation in the atmosphere didn't help the awkwardness.

"I ain't promising nothing." The Bladebreaker leader spoke and crossed his masculine broad arms. Yes he did watch the match with his new girlfriend and it made his blood boil about the fact they were speaking about Pearl in a object manner, calling her hot and shit. "Just like you shouldn't."

"Shut up Kai."

His crimson eyes then widened with shock when those three words echoed through his ear-drums. "Speak to me like that again and your out of here." Kai smirked and placed his hand onto her jawline to force the girl to look back at him. _Since when did she grow a back bone?_ - He thought to himself when he looked deep into her chestnut brown eyes, witnessing all the hurt. It brought back that protectiveness inside him, that he once would of done anything to get rid of that emotion.

Although for some reason, Pearl just stood there quiet, not willing to waste her breath on him anymore. In her opinion, that was the best thing to do right now. But when she blinked, something unexpected happened and it made her mind just spin out with shock. It felt like the whole world just stopped rotating. _What the …._

The Hiwatari then shifted his dry lips back from hers. He enjoyed watching that old familiar blush flare up onto her cheeks. "See you tomorrow. Then we are off to America." Kai ended releasing his grip from her jawline and then did one of his disappearing acts out of her bedroom, allowing her to pack.

_Little did innocent Pearl know, that this sly bastard had an unexpected twist to this 'travelling' idea._

* * *

Authors Note: I would like to say a huuuuge thank you VRedhead! You are an amazing friend and basically my role-model in this fanfiction society. Its an honour to have you a fan of my work, as I have always been a fan of yours since I was 12 years old. Love you girl ;). XOAnn13OX. P.S; sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, I promise to make it up to you guys in the next one :).


	8. Chapter 8

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 8. The Experimental Training Session And Rush To The Airport.**

The sound of the oceans waves echoed through the bleach blonde girls ears. It was so relaxing and it helped her forget her worried for two minutes. Sitting on the sand and fixing her chestnut brown eyes out into the deep blue water made the girl realise there was definitely more to life than this. But in a way, she didn't want to give up. Pearl was too stubborn to accept the fact that Kai was messing about; if only that model knew who he was and what he was about. Although the real question was; _Does Kai still love me? _- It would repeat itself over and over in her mind.

"You ready? Or are you just going to sit there?" The Bladebreaker leader snarled, standing behind her with his cold crimson eyes glancing out into the ocean also. "We haven't got long you know."

A sigh left the Liberty holders dry mouth. "I've been waiting for you for half an hour Kai." The hour-glass figured girl replied and stood up onto her feet to face the heart-breaker. "What took you so long?" She questioned, demanding an answer.

The Hiwatari then shrugged in selfish manner. "Its none of your business. Now lets get this over with." He grinned slyly and stepped back to prepare his beyblade launcher. Of course this bluenette was excited about this training session, he finally got to know his rival in more detail and sponge her tricks.

"Fine." Pearl sulked and then began to load her beyblade launcher. "Shall we start with ideas we've both come up with then?"

Judging by his mute mouth, Kai didn't really come up with any ideas, he was just here to get to know what she knew. And judging by his lack of enthusiasm, his new training partner clicked onto that. She bit her peached lower lip impatiently. "Wow, some beyblader you are." The American snapped at him.

"As if I am going to share my new ideas with you." Kai rolled his crimson eyes.

"We are now training team-mates you dick. No wonder you lost. Your techniques ain't changed much since we last met last year." Pearl then felt her muscles tense, it was clear now she had to be the first one to take a step forward. "I am willing to share my ideas you know. Starting now."

"This better be good." He added and folded his muscular arms.

The bleach blonde then placed her hands into her pockets and shrugged at the leader. "Lets play with some water." This clearly was an amazing opportunity for the pair, especially in Pearl's point of view.

"What?" Kai swallowed hard and felt his crimson eyes widen_. Is she taking the piss?_ - He thought to himself and began to prepare himself for anything unexpected, especially when the Hiwatari wasn't keen on this stupid idea.

"What would you do, if a huge wave was coming towards us?"

What can I do? - The bluenette thought to himself, really starting to take some interest now. "What would be the point of that?" Was all he could ask and scanned his eyes around the beach, to search for her purple beyblade. It'd vanished.

"Apparently according to science, the moon influences how our oceans behave." Pearl then closed her eyelids for a moment, to concentrate on to her beyblades actions. "And my bit-beast is an element of space. I've been wanting to try this out against someone for a while."

Knowing his bitbeast was also an element of space as well. The Bladebreaker leader clenched his fists. "If you mess that moon, were going to fall out big time." Kai stated and then immediately turned his head to face the ocean, noticing the waves were beginning to pick up and get rougher.

"What? Are you scared Kai?" Pearl asked, loving every minute of this and felt her heart beat pick up, thus sending an adrenaline rush around her hour-glass figure. "What would you do?"

Thats when that question finally flared goose bumps upon his pale skin all over his body. Behind the rough tide ocean, was a huge wave heading their direction, travelling at quite a steady pace. Beginning to feel a panicking sensation dwell inside him, the Hiwatari instantly went along with his gut. "Dranzer!" He called out.

Within the blink of an eye, the fire phoenix then rose out of the blue beyblade and began to do the job his master was hinting at him to condemn. The phoenix, spotted the purple beyblade flying down from the sky. "Bingo." Kai smirked and watched his beyblade knock hers off course, sending it into the ocean.

Immediately her blade stopped spinning and the tide calmed itself down.

Meanwhilst, the owner of that object, just froze and opened her eyes. "You didn't!" She burst and glanced her head over into the ocean, to hear and see how far away the splash was from where they were standing. "God, that would be the second beyblade in a week!" Pearl added in a frustrated tone, with her stomach turning inside out.

Proud of himself, a huge sense of relief rushed through the Russian as he sat down on to the sandy ground. "Wasn't smart of you was it." Kai commented and placed his hand up into the air to catch hold of his beyblade. Never had he ever had to be so alert and react quick to such a dangerous situation in his life, the last time he beyblade someone with a water element, he lost. But not this time. _That water element can fuck off and so can his training partner with her powerful experiments._

"You are so getting that!"

"Pft." Kai huffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if that tsunami would have hit us. You fucking idiot."

After getting over the fact she was the one going out to fetch her bitbeast, the bleach blonde then slowly cracked a weak smile. "I told you I had some ideas." She replied and then carelessly began to remove her shoes, socks and tight jeans. Leaving her standing in her pink thrilly hot-pants and black t-shirt.

Not really knowing where to put his face, the Hiwatari then just glanced into the opposite direction, ignoring the burning sensation filling his pale cheeks. It was a long time since someone had made him blush this violently. And it didn't help having such pale skin, to make the blushing so obvious to everyone.

"Look what you could've had." Pearl giggled and approached the cold sea water quickly, ready to get this over with. She dipped her toe in the cold water and shivered. _Heck its freezing!_ - She thought to herself and took a deep breath, before forcing herself to step into the water to retrieve the blade.

A slight grin then appeared on Kai's dry lips, he was very impressed with his new team-mates skills and determination. It kind of reminded him of himself when he was on a roll. But still, he realised his Dranzer bitbeast was limited compared to the kind of attacks she can pull off. Although, Kai obviously refused to admit all this. He kept his cool and glanced back towards Pearl, to watch her swim off into the short distance and search for her blade. It made him feel better when she paused to complain about how cold it was the further the deeper the water got.

After about half of an hour of no luck, the bored Hiwatari then began to lose his patients when he was training by himself on the sands. _Trust her to screw this session up. By the time she gets back with Liberty, we'll miss the fucking plane._ – He registered to himself and placed his beyblade into his bagpack along with his equipment. Maybe it was time to help her for the teams sake, after all, he is the leader and his responsibility.

"Come on Liberty, you landed right here." The bleach blonde mumbled to herself, really starting to get worn out and lose faith in herself. But after going under the water the search for the blade, her eyes struggled to get a decent view with this sea water and her hands began to experiment along the sea beds. The heavy blade wouldn't have gone far.

Rising back up the water to catch some breath, the American choked to notice she had grinded against the ex-boyfriend on the way to the surface. "I knew you would lend me a hand in the end." She spoke, grateful to see he was making the effort for once.

Twitching with annoyance. "Hn. You owe me for this." Was all that left the cold lone-wolf as he forced himself to dive under to search for her purple beyblade. Being so fit and healthy gave him advantage, especially with his stamina and lung capacity. After about a few minutes, the male rose back to the surface with the familiar purple object in his hands. "It twinkled at me. How can you miss that?!" He asked almost shouting;_ gosh this girl can be so thick sometimes!_

Giggling uneasily, the guilty Bladebreaker member then just shrugged. "Sorry, the sea-weed beneath my feet is making me feel sick." Pearl confessed and felt her cheeks begin to heat up when she scanned her chestnut brown eyes curiously up and down his figure, all the handsome male was wearing was his boxers. **WOW! **O_O.

"Lets go before I seriously consider leaving you here in Japan." Kai spoke.

The pair then swam back to shore, to only feel the tension in the atmosphere begin to feel even more awkward when Pearl watched the Hiwatari glance at her chest. They were both checking eachother out and it was starting to get weird. Curious to see what he was staring at, the girl looked down at her chest to see her cold nipples were showing through her layers.

"Like I said, look what you could have had." Pearl snapped and got dressed quickly, to pick up her shoes and socks.

Says the one looking me up and down like a fangirl – The Dranzer holder rolled his eyes and placed on his t-shirt, now fully dressed too. "You do know we have about 20 minutes to get back to the dojo right?" He asked, killing the tension in the atmosphere as well as the funny conversation.

"WHAT!?" Pearl gasped. "Shit lets go!"

* * *

"Where are they?" Tyson asked, loading the car with his fellow team-mates. Pearl and Kai's stuff was here in bags all packed, but not them. "Its not like Kai to be this late."

The blond American then sat himself in to the mini bus near the window and saved a seat for his best friend. "Yea I know right. I hope they are okay." He added and glanced over to Rei who was sitting to the right of them. Curiousity was written all over his pale face, just like everyone else.

"Who cares. They can look after themselves. Lets just hope they get back here on time." Hilary interrupted and sat down next to Kenny at the front, placing her seat belt on like a wise woman. "Kai is probably snogging his girlfriend goodbye and Pearl...I dont know."

"Errr Hilary." Rei paused glancing his predator eyes out the window. "Their running up the alleyway path..." He gasped and felt a slight smile appear on his lips. "Jeez, do we have any towels?"

"Towels?" Max repeated, wondering what he was talking about. "Of course not. Why?"

"You must be joking me! WHAT DID THEY DO!?" Tyson blurted about to step on to the mini bus. "Guys!? Did you have a match and not invite me to watch!?"

Running with wet and heavy clothing really didn't benefit the pair, especially when about near the end, Kai had to grab her wrist and literally drag the hour-glass figured girl the rest of the way to the mini-bus. "No, we took a short cut through a car wash." He sarcastically answered to his rival and stepped onto the bus, releasing Pearl's wrist.

"Just in time huh?" The newbie gasped breathlessly and leant over to rest her hands onto her knees. "We were training and I lost my beyblade in to the ocean." Pearl explained and cracked a weak smile and stepped onto the bus, being followed by a priceless Tyson.

"Wait, did you just say you lost your beyblade into the ocean?" Kenny question, double checking if what he just heard was true. "Why can't you guys take care of your blades! Their not cheap and time consuming you know!"

Max and Rei then began giggling.

"And how can you train without a beyblade Kai!?" The youngest brunette asked, turning his figure around in his seat to face his captain at the back of the bus.

"None of your business."

"Well, you can sort out Pearl's too for the time being!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I actually had to do some reading about the moon and the sea xD. Anyways. Thank you to my regulars, Mahwish1 and VRedhead - You guys are amazing and your reviews really got me so emotional :). I am so grateful for all the support you have given me. I can't wait to check out your newest stuff you got planned! Eeek! Thank you to 4fireking for the lovely review on chapter 2; I will definitely check your work out when I get the time. Love XOAnn13OX.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 9. America And The Intruders.**

"So, we are sharing hotel rooms?" Tyson repeated to Mr Dickinson on the mobile phone, sounding a little tired and jet-lagged. "In two groups? Fine by us huh?"

The Bladebreakers standing outside the hotel began to drag their heavy suitcases into the common hotel; not really bothered about its standards. If it had a bed and a television, the gang didn't care. But when they checked in and accepted their keys, they began to make their way to the second floor to find their rooms, which turned out to be up the corridor from each-other.

"What's the two groups then guys?" Rei questioned, standing in the middle of the corridor with everyone else. "The two girls and then us guys in another?"

Tyson slapped his forehead. "Come on Rei, we can't let the girls hog all the space now. Besides, Hilary is used to being around men. She even shared a room with me and Max once." He sighed heavily, thinking of that awkward day. Woman are so complicating.

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly became uncomfortable when Pearl gazed her chestnut brown eyes innocently over to the Hiwatari. He didn't look fussed about this idea, judging by the bored expression on his pale face. Hopefully, they would be apart, to benefit her stress levels.

"Boy was that an experience I wont forget." The brunette mumbled and folded his petite arms. "All you did was complain about how long I was in the bathroom for."

"Well yea, you were in there for half an hour! And that was getting ready for bed!" The world champion snapped back. "Me and Max were in and out."

"Guys, can we get back to the subject." Kenny interrupted and handed a pair of keys to his leader. "Can we decide please!"

"We'll be the bigger bunch then." Max smiled and linked Hilary closer to Kenny, himself and Tyson. "I don't think it really matters anyways, we'll all be meeting in our room later anyways. Unless Pearl wants to stay with Hilary for female company and comfort."

Pearl then shrugged and smiled warmly. "No its alright. I don't mind staying with two guys. Besides, I grew up with boys." The bleach blonde explained and picked up her luggage to follow Kai into the bedroom. Instantly the American, who felt right at home, pointed her finger into the Russians face. "Dont you make this awkward for me or Rei." She demanded, before allowing her cool to return as Rei then walked into the room.

"You guys decided on a bed yet?" The Asian male asked and dropped his luggage near the nearest bed. "Its bigger than I thought it would be."

In the same Room as Rei's bed, was another bed on the otherside, then a door to the bathroom. Then a sofa bed in the front room, right in front of the television. Then through an arch way in the livingroom, was a tiny kitchen, providing all the basics for people who come and go.

"Its okay." Pearl spoke and began to look around their new habitat to notice in some 'freebies' in the environment. Shampoo, soap, milk, tea and sugar. "I hope none of you guys are coffee fans."

"Why?" Rei asked and peeked his head into the kitchen. "Oh, there's no free coffee huh?" He laughed.

The bleach blonde nodded. "I don't drink it much anyways. Though it does benefit your health in small doses huh?" She winked playfully and then walked out the kitchen to realise, her new room-mates had left her the double sofa bed. _Fine by me_ – She grinned, feeling a little spoilt and sat on the sofa, noticing it was okay to sleep on, not too springy or loud.

"Try not to hog the television too much now." Rei joked and sat next to her to switch on the television. "America T.V."

* * *

Texas didn't make the girl feel too right at home though, especially when she was from New York. But she managed to adapt to the change quite well, it took her a while to get used to the Texas accent. Although, it was mainly Kenny who did all the talking with Hilary.

There wasn't really a beyblade training ground around in the nearby area. The intelligent member of the team was on google maps, searching. But nothing, they even had to travel quite a distance to their tournament match in a few days time. _What's the point?!_ - Kenny thought to himself.

"So it looks like we'll have to make do with this quiet town huh?" Max announced, standing in the middle of the simple town with his friends surrounding him. "So how about we go challenge some locals?"

Tyson's eyes lit up; like a boy in a toys store. "That sounds like a great idea. I mean come on, who doesn't want to beyblade the champ huh." The egotistic male then posed in a loved manner, raising his broad arms up into the air, with a smug grin appearing on his lips.

"Sounds like a plan then." Hilary sighed and folded her arms. "Maybe the locals you challenge will show you a beyblade park with a dish."

Meanwhile, standing in the group at the back, was a bluenette Russian. His fierce eyes scanned around the ghost town, looking very unimpressed. "Fuck this. I will see you guys later." Kai snarled, walking into another direction. Not for a moment did he glance over his broad shoulders to acknowledge his 'friends' reactions either, he didn't care too be honest.

"Typical Kai." Hilary rolled her eyes. "So, who are you guys going to approach first?"

Pearl then began to think a lot like her ex-boyfriend at the moment; this was a complete and utter waste of time, just standing around in this heat waiting to burn like chips in the oven. The bleach blonde then placed her hands into her jean shorts pockets and pulled a weak smile to hide the guilt that was developing inside the pit of her stomach. "Erm guys. I am going to go train solo. I hope you don't mind. I have just came up with this technique and I really want to try it out." She explained and then bit her peached lower lip anxiously.

Mixed reactions flown through over their faces. Never did the team expect their newest member to want to just run off. But the deputy captain then blinked blankly for a moment to double check he'd heard what he just heard. "You mean you want to train on your own?" Tyson broke down and raised an eyebrow. "No offence, but leaving girls on their own in a place we don't know, is a danger you know." He warned and walked closer to her to the point he was in her face.

But the American just shrugged. "I will be fine." What she was hinting was; _'Who the fuck would have the guts to touch me? With my beyblade strength. Not to mention obsessive ex boyfriend.'_

Rei then tilted his head. "You have a new trick? How about we help you try it out. Like bait?" He laughed, with a hint of seriousness in his voice. This male was very intrigued about the fact that Pearl was fresh with her ideas. So he wanted to be one of the first on the scene to witness her true strength.

"Yea, that would be awesome!" Max contributed with his eyes widening and twinkling with excitement. "Lets see it Pearl."

A gasp left the newbies now dry throat, she really didn't fancy letting them watch. "What if I screw up though?" The brown eyed blonde asked and nodded a no, demonstrating she has made up her mind. "I promise I will show you when I get it right." The Liberty holder then took a retreated a few steps back from the Japanese male and gazed her warm eyes into his.

Seeing the determination in her eyes, the Granger then backed off and shifted his eyes over to his friends. "Onwards we go then. But call us if..."

"If anything goes wrong. I got this Tyson." Pearl winked and then began to make her way into another direction. "I'll meet you guys at dinner."

* * *

Finally satisfied with her new quiet surroundings, the hour-glass beyblader then began to prepare her launcher, her fingers gripped so hard on the material and her eyes skimmed around the empty road in the middle of no-where. Something just didn't feel right, it felt like the bleach blonde was being watched and this person was waiting to pounce at the right time. The last time she ever felt like this, was when her brother died. Pearl was convinced he was watching her every move, in heaven.

"Urgh." The girl then took a deep breath and lowered her launcher, to begin exploring the quiet scene. But the further she walked, the faster her heart pounded and the more her nerves were getting uncontrollable. Adrenaline rushes never pay off. Eventually, she found what she was looking for.

There were a group of boys just standing there with their arms folded, with a mischievous grin upon their lips. "So, this is the new Bladebreaker we've seen on television." One of them spoke and nudged his friends playfully. "Girls actually beyblade ya'll." The youth's wearing fashionable clothing (tight jeans, with a t-shirt and jacket) all looked so similar to those new rising celebrities like, Justin Bieber and Austin Mahone.

"Lets have a match against you and your team." Another spoke and stepped closer to the female. Looking so confident and cocky as the rest of the others. But for some reason, it was clear this broader male was the leader of this gathering. "Where are they anyways?"

"They have plans." She answered and looked at them like with potential.

It wasn't the fact Pearl didn't want to beyblade them, its just she didn't have the time. And the last thing on her agenda, was ruining another beyblade. Not only would Kenny probably refuse to build her another, but Kai and her had put some money together to pay for this. She then swallowed hard and nodded a no. "So you'll probably have to pick another occasion guys."

A few of the boys then began to laugh at what they heard. "What? Since when does a Bladebreaker say no to a challenge?" The dark haired male explained and leaned closer into her personal space.

"Get out my face." Pearl snapped, refusing to let these guys walk over her. "I have issues at the moment and I cant risk it."

The leader then glanced back at his friends, who were laughing even more at this point, deliberately making this worthy rival look intimidated. "No wonder they put you as a reserve. You deny every match you probably get offered." The tanned male then continued to push her buttons.

Making the bleach blonde twitch with annoyance. But just when she opened her mouth to shut him down mentally with her harsh tongue. Someone else beat her to it.

A bluenette Russian then appeared from behind the hour-glass figure and placed his large hand onto the males now speechless face. "She said, get out her face. Are you deaf?" The powerful beyblader spoke coldly and pushed the wanker out their space harshly and forcefully.

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly went from being entertaining, to 'shut the fuck up' within a split second of Kai's appearance. But the Bladebreaker leader wasn't finished there, he was in a mood, and these pitiful examples of the male race looked like a good punch bag for his beyblade techniques.

"Who is the tag-team challenging us then?" He asked and glared his crimson eyes at the group fearlessly. "What's their name?"

Not really knowing where to put her face, speechless like the intruders. Pearl then just felt her muscles tense when she heard the protective pride in his raw, yet soothing voice. Out of all the people sticking up for her, it was the bastard who was making her life hell. _Maybe he is the only one who can do that to me?_ - She registered to herself, ready to stand by her leader. Except, though Pearl would never admit it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're called the Blade Wreckers." One spoke and stepped forward to stand proudly against his leader. "I'm Jason, and this is our leader; Ashley."

_I swear Ashley is a girls name_ – Kai blinked, keeping his cool. The bored Hiwatari then loaded his launcher bluntly, hinting he was going to have this over and quickly. "Pearl load your launcher and lets make this quick." The broad lone-wolf obviously had better plans, than wasting his time with these guys.

Without saying a word, the newbie obeyed and aimed her loaded launcher at the annoying male youths. She felt exactly the same way as Kai, wanting to shut these smart asses up A.S.A.P. But in a way, her mind wasn't focusing on that anymore, she was curious to know what the Hiwatari had planned for them. Its like he was waiting for her to stray from the team earlier. _Oh he's so sly!_

* * *

Like they predicted, the match ended quickly and Pearl and Kai raised their hands up into the air to catch hold of their healthy beyblades, leaving their opponents stunned. _Since when was that possible?!_ Still, this was something the Russian had seen all before, and once again, he didn't care. "Lets go before I feel tempted to step on their wasted beyblades." He demanded heartlessly, turning his back to the devastated boys and walked into the opposite route.

"I would give you some encouraging advice. But you were jerks. So..." Pearl then just cut herself off and began to follow Kai. "So, do you fancy explaining why you came to assist me? And what are we doing now?" She asked and kept her chestnut brown eyes focused on the ground.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you to the recent followers and favourites! I am so thrilled! Love you guys! And I am so sorry for the delay, a lot of things have happened recently and drained me a little. But I am back and writing like crazzzzy. Except, best of all. Thank you to VRedHead for the amazing review, it made me chuckle ;). Miss you chick. Love XOANN13OX.


	10. Chapter 10

Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 10. 'Is he going to add this to his I owe yous? Or just keep harassing for the fun of it?' -.-;

A delicious grin appeared upon Kai's dry lips when his replacement beyblade knocked his new rivals beyblade into the air. "I think we've done enough training for one." He announced, sounding like he had a better idea in his sly mind. He then raised his fingerless gloved hand up into the warm sky and caught hold of Liberty in the palm of his hand. Oh how he did enjoy winding up this blonde, but when those 'tough guys' began intimidating his team-mate, a familiar sensation filled his prideful figure, feeling the need to protect her. Only because in his view, he was the only person who could pick on her when nobody was looking.

Feeling her aching and tired muscles tense as this girl was prepared for the unexpected almost twenty four seven, she blinked with a speechless impression written all over her face. "Why did you do that?" Pearl asked in a slow tone and shifted her chestnut brown eyes down onto the ground, to see his Dranzer beyblade was still spinning. _Is he getting better? I'll soon have to nudge his confidence again_ – She thought to herself cunningly.

The Hiwatari began to make the tension in the atmosphere more playful than serious. "Because I felt like it. Lets go back to the hotel to have lunch." The lone-wolf then placed her replacement blade into his baggy blue trousers, then raised his hand up into the air once more, to catch hold of his hot spinning top.

Thats when just by looking at the Bladebreaker leader, she could tell he was up to something. It was one of his rare and bored moods. His crimson eyes that were once filled with anger and loneliness, were now calm, like a school boys. "Erm, okay. Give me my beyblade then we'll make a move." Pearl answered and slowly approached the attractive muscular Russian with the palm of her petite hand reaching out to him.

But he nodded a no and placed dug his hands into his pockets. "You still haven't paid me the rest back for this material." Kai replied in a less cold manner and closed his eyelids for a moment, to then teasingly peak out one of them, witnessing her reaction. It amused him secretly, especially now her jaw had widened.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" The American couldn't believe this! "Kai, give me my beyblade. You told me we'd go half each!"

Again, he nodded a no. "Well I have changed my mind."

This was a clear bribe and the now impatient blonde hissed under her warm breath. "I ain't asking again." She made her remark clear and shoved her hand sharply in his view again. It'd been a long time since Pearl had seen her ex-boyfriend in this mood, it was last year when they were dating. They used to agree on such daring bets before their beyblade matches, the loser would then obviously perform their end of the frisky deal. Sometimes in the bedroom, whilst others were chores or date payments. They used to be so close, until he sacrificed it all for the tournament.

The now 18 year old male who was on the edge of retiring his beyblade career, then felt his eyelids fly open instantly. The tables had turned, it was now him feeling his heart skip a beat unhealthily, Pearl was the person doing all the unpredictable behaviour issues.

Revealing that daring masculine side, she then grabbed him by the scarf and forcefully shifted him closer to her face. That's when Kai's delicious grin faded into a smug smirk. "I dare you." He provoked, demonstrating how he was excited to see how this resulted. Whenever the couple had a fight in the past, they had a fight.

The feeling of her soft breath brushing against his hungry lips, made the Russian crave for her taste, making him realise that were so many occasions when he'd missed Pearl. Yes she was good in bed, but a shit beyblader at the time, he always used to admire her passion and ambition, that's what originally drawn him to her, and still continues to today.

The silence of the wasteland around them revealed an unfamiliar sound inside the feisty blondes chest, her heart was pounding against her rib cage, so louder than usual. Whilst her mouth then went dry. Kai then wrapped his hand around her wrist securely, waiting for this climax in the atmosphere to come to an end, it all depended on Pearls actions.

"You get on my nerves sometimes."

"And you get on mine all the time."

Pearls cheeks then flared up with a pink blush. "Then why do you stick around?" She questioned in a more softer and innocent tone, gazing her chestnut brown eyes into his hopelessly. Oh how she adored this man and would do anything for him, the thought of seeing a side of him nobody knew made Pearl feel so lucky and one in a million. But this new lady Kai had brought into the frame, made every awkward flirtatious scene even more exotic and breath taking.

A shrug left the Dranzer holders built shoulders, it was clear he knew why, but he just didn't want to admit it. His pride came before his heart and head sometimes, that's why he never really accepted people in to his life easily.

But Pearl then slowly cracked a weak smile on her peached lips and sighed heavily. This hot tension in the atmosphere was becoming too unbearable to pretend nothing was happening. She eventually loosened her grip on his long scarf and shifted her hand cautiously to stroke his pale cheek, noticing they were a little warmer then they looked visually. "Still stubborn huh?" She mumbled and laughed quietly.

_Now back to the beyblade point._

"You know just as well as I do, I ain't got the money for that." The blonde added. "So come up with something for that smart ass."

Kai then raised an eyebrow. _Oh and I will_ – He thought to himself, slowly pulling her closer until her lips were upon his. In a less rough approach compared to last time, he shifted his lips in time with hers, being more romantic. The snog deepened the longer they were connected and Pearl closed her eyes, to enjoy the lustful shiver gush down her spine.

Releasing her wrist and lowering his controlling guard down, the Hiwatari then wrapped his arm around her hour-glass figure, to gently pull her closer against him. Admiring that soothing scent that he used to enjoy waking up to every weekend morning. Pearl then began pampering his cheek with her thumb, noticing they were burning hotter by the second.

Except, just when the blonde realised that 'love sick' arousing feeling revived in her wrenching stomach. She knew this teenage love affair moment couldn't last long. Being out in the open had its disadvantages with these demanding hormones. Slowly, she slid her hand down from his cheek and dug it deep into his baggy blue trousers, to grab hold of her beyblade.

Immediatley Kai's eyelids flew open quickly and his hand reached away from her figure, diving straight towards hers.

_It was too late. SHIT!_

The American then backed away from him quickly and giggled cheekily. "I can be a twat too." She winked and wisely clenched hold of her beyblade tightly. "Maybe some other time Kai."

"I don't think so." Kai huffed and broke the eye contact link between them, embarrassingly looking his crimson eyes into another direction. "You can pay for your own lunch too. Dickhead."

"Lead the way boss."

* * *

Back at the commoner hotel was quite relaxing and for once, the tension at the dinner table wasn't cautious like it used to be. Everyone was laid back and eating their lunch without a care in the world.

"So guys, what did you get up to in the end?" Max asked and placed some of his meal into his mouth. "I didn't know you guys trained together."

Kai then stopped chewing and Pearl placed down her glass of water calmly. "What makes you say that?" He questioned, returning back to that heartless tone.

"You came back to the hotel together?" The Dracial holder stated and felt his eyes widen, judging by the way his leader replied, it was obvious this was an awkward topic for him, that he clearly didn't want to discuss. "Or was it just co-incidence?"

Everyone else (apart from Tyson) paused from eating their meal, and the ex-couple in disguise felt the pressure when everyone scanned their eyes into their direction. "No, we didn't train too be honest. Kai saved me from these boys ganging up on me." Pearl explained, with a twist of an empty lie.

"WHAT?!" Hilary gasped in shock. "What happened?!"

"Gosh, are you guys okay?" Max added and swallowed forcefully.

A laugh left Pearls mouth as she picked up her fork again. "Nothing much really, we wiped the floor with them." She concluded the topic and reached over the table to pick up the vinegar to sprinkle on her chips.

Allowing the Dranzer holder to sit and not have to waste his breath on the unimportant topic. But, that didn't quite go according to plan. The dark haired pale Asian then asked a question aimed at Kai. "Speaking of you two, have you both had a beyblade match yet? No doubt Kai would demand a match after hearing how good she was up against Tyson." He then cautiously recorded their reactions mentally. Something is obviously going on here, BUT WHAT!?

The blue haired Russian then nodded a no. "I have better things to do then challenge an average beyblader." He replied and closed his eyelids to hide the truth in his eyes. For once, he was grateful for the harsh childhood he had, it trained him well to hide those 'fluffy' and crap emotions. Kai could call anyones bluff, but they couldn't call his.

Just as she was about to place the fork filled with food into her mouth, Pearl went stiff and and shifted her attention towards the leader. Still, she didn't dare say a word to kill their cool. Despite the fact everyone else was waiting for her to rip his head off.

"Okay then?" Rei blinked and continued to eat his meal.

"Oh you should Kai. She's really amazing." Max smiled and gave up persuading, when he realised Kai had stopped listening to everyone. "Or not?"

Kenny then interrupted the topic. "Kai and Pearl. I am almost done with re-building your beyblades. But I have added a new twist to them." He then pulled out his laptop on to the dinner table to show the pair the designs.

"It looks complicating." Pearl gulped.

The youngest brunette then laughed. "Its the metal rings, they are thinner and they will slice through anything. It will also increase the speed of your beyblades."

"It sounds like he's talking about a woman's razor blade advert." Hilary smirked sarcastically. "You should start using more than just one metal ring."

"Speaking of beyblading, who is beyblading in the tournament?" Tyson asked, with his mouth half full. "I want Kai to see her beyblade."

Rei then raised an eyebrow. "There is no need for him to wait for the tournament. I will happily beyblade Pearl if she is up for it. The locals around here were too easy and I need some ambition to get me started again." He suggested in a friendly tone, with his predator fierce eyes narrowing.

"Uh..." Pearl bit her lower lip. "Sure?"

_I swear all people want to do, is ruin my beyblades! _

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for your patients on waiting for the next update. As many of you can tell, my writing style is getting a little better. I have been reading a lot more in my time, despite how much I detest it! But oooh isn't the plot getting more naughtier and interesting, this is my favourite part of the plan too be honest. But now on to the shout-outs to my favourite two reviewers! **VRedhead **and **R0C. Nation**; thanks so much you beautiful ladies, I don't know what I would do without you, you both write awesome stories and I am grateful to have you review my work ;). **Love XOANN13OX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 11. Slaughtering The Opponent And Making Bigger Mistakes.**

Rei's beyblade went flying off into the North sky at a rapid rate. Pearl had just commanded her beyblade to finish him off and it clearly worked, as the Drigger owner was now exhausted from overworking quickly, he really didn't have anymore energy to transfer into this match. It was over and too be honest, it shocked him. Rei collapsed onto his knees, gasping the dusty air rapildy, whilst his cultured clothing was plastered in holes and his face scared with a few scratches, he finally accepted why Mr Dickinson would send her here and why Kai had taken such a strong interest in her. This American beyblader, was so unpredictable with her space control.

But the Liberty Eagle hadn't finished there, the bird then flew after the predator and clenched her sharp and dangerous claws viciously into his thick coat, lifting him further into the air, defying the laws of sciences oxygen theory. Drigger squirmed and roared in pain, unable to retaliate properly.

"There is a line Pearl." Rei commented sharply, really not agreeing with what he was witnessing. "The match has ended, leave Drigger alone."

Then within a split second, the large tiger began falling down quickly towards the Earth. And when it hit, it made the beybladers witnessing cringe with shock. Except Kai, he was watching in the distance with the same smug grin upon his dry lips, like Pearl. The Hiwatari loved watching this petite girl dominate the match with her power. It aroused his curiosity to continue training with her. But judging after that match, they wont be practising today.

The beyblade then smashed and Rei's Drigger disappeared into the chip, the only whole piece out the whole spinning top.

At this point, the whole atmosphere was so stunned and it was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Especially when the Bladebreakers hearts reached out towards their fellow member, who was now in pain and wounded from that harsh match, for some reason, he never stood a match, and Rei was a true champion.

"You okay buddy?" Tyson asked and rushed over to his Asian team-mate, to attempt to help him off the ground. "Wow you look hurt."

Pearl then raised her hand up into the air to catch hold of her time-being beyblade, it was so warm with the odd few scratches. Nothing major that needed repairing or replacing. Luckily. Except right now, the bleach blonde haired female felt like the bad guy when she scanned her chestnut brown eyes over to the unworthy rival. The whole team had now rushed to attend to him and all the newbie could do was just bit her lower peached lip and shift her head over to the ex-boyfriend.

Who for some reason, made her feel so much better.

Kai slowly approached her and placed his broad hands into his baggy blue trousers, looking sly and cold as always. "Don't look so guilty." He paused to spare a moment to look his fiery crimson eyes at the scene across the field from him. "Because I would have destroyed him too." The Russian then shrugged it off, not really bothered.

"That's easy for you too say Kai." Pearl mumbled and placed her beyblade and launcher onto her black thick leather belt, which was attached upon her light tight blue jeans, showing off her muscular curves in her figure. "Rei has been there for me sometimes."

And it was true, the young blonde felt her heart sink into her wrenching stomach. She felt sick as a dog with this unwanted guilt building up inside.

"You obviously don't crave the title as much as some of us then."

"Pft." Pearl rolled her chestnut brown eyes. "The only person you care about Kai is yourself. I am going to see if he's alright and repay the favours."

"What favours?" Kai then reached out and grabbed the American by the shoulder, to restrain her from approaching his team-mates. This unfamiliar experience of his body getting hot and his mind running wild, only made him even more irrational about this situation. _Was this jealousy in love?_ Who cares, he still demanded to know. "Come on Pearl."

Pausing to register the raging change in the atmosphere, the blonde turned around and slapped his hand from her shoulder. Right now, she wasn't in the mood for his possessive and spoilt attitude, especially when she was tempted to repeat the fact 'he only cared about number one.' The Drigger holder was there for her when he was making her life hell. "Favours like wiping my tears when you made me cry." The American snapped back and turned on her heel to walk over to Rei with a shy impression._ Is this the beginning of a friendship? _

Kai now stood there in his tracks with a stunned impression filling his pale face. Had she told him what happened?! - He questioned himself, not reacting very well with all these mixed emotions running through his veins. Anger, frustration (sexually and mentally), jealousy and love, the worst recipe known to man. But in time, the bluenette was convinced in finding her later on in the day to make her talk and repay those favours. Until then, he disappeared off the scene.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Hilary snapped, standing full attention on her feet again after crouching down to Rei to assist him. "Do you know when to stop?!"

"Wow Hilary calm down." Max interrupted and stepped in between the girls. "Everyone beyblades differently. Besides, it could have been worse."

Being the faithful member of the group, Tyson raised his friend on to his feet with a struggle. "Guys, a little help!" He announced, sounding disappointed in the way everyone is reacting to this situation.

"Explain yourself Pearl!" Hilary continued, so pissed off her face was turning red. "And no Max, there is no excuse! And judging by the way he and her spoke over there, Kai isn't very pleased either."

Losing her patients as it was just one thing after another. The bleach blonde who was bottling up so much at once, ran her fingers anxiously through her hair and began to bite her tongue forcefully. Except, today it wasn't working like it did on the other occasions Hilary had pushed a button. The short tempered American pointed her finger into the thin brunettes face and snapped "What the heck do you know about beyblading!?"

That's when the empty words took its toll, the whole group then fell silent and all that could be heard was gasps in shock. "Wow." Kenny mumbled with his eyes wide behind his oversized glasses, not believing what he just heard. The only person who ever said that to the team manager was Tyson and even he didn't put it bluntly.

Gasping heavily to calm down, Pearl backed away from her speechless manager with her muscles going numb. She was once again on the verge of breaking down, but a nerve inside her mind was saying 'Cry later. Help Rei now.' The hour-glass girl then nodded and turned her attention to Tyson and Rei, helping them both by allowing the Asian male to rest his left side of his body upon her strength.

"I am sorry Rei. My bit-beast is a nasty piece of work."

The world champion raised an eyebrow. "I think that's an understatement." He pulled a smile, brightening the scene a little. "Hasn't she improved huh guys?" Tyson announced and nudged his weak friend, to only giggle when he groaned in pain.

"Its okay Pearl. You really surprised me today and I am so proud to have you on my team, then against me." Rei struggle to comment and pulled a weak smile upon his wounded face.

* * *

Following the Hiwatari back to the Texas hotel, the brunette closed the door behind her quietly and scanned her curious eyes around the atmosphere. It was so peaceful and tidy in the petite rooms, but she folded her thin arms tightly when she walked into the bedroom where the boys slept, noticing the Russian was sitting on his bed with his phone in his hands.

"You know earlier with that dramatic scene? Were you angry with Pearl like I was? Is that why you and her….."

"What has it got to do with you?" The leader asked intimidatingly and refused to even look at her.

Tilting her head and tapping her fingers slightly, the now angered team manager then stood her ground. "What hasn't it got to do with me? You should do something with the way she slaughtered him." Hilary barked and sat down on Rei's bed, kinda getting the impression that Kai didn't care.

"He lost. Get over it Hilary. She is a good beyblader."

"Then why haven't you beybladed her yet then?" Hilary was desperate to gain revenge in a sly manner. Except the Russian wasn't interested, he just sighed in a bored tone and nodded a no. "What!?"

"Its obvious she has upset you. So why don't you go bitch with her. I don't care." Kai concluded and finally shifted his eyes away from his phone, up at the petite brunette getting on his nerves. "The only person who has retaliated in the wrong way is you. Consider that."

_Was he sticking up for Pearl!? No way!_ – Hilary was gobsmacked. _That just concluded there is something going on between the pair and that's what is on Kai's mind lately. That explains why they came in late to dinner yesterday! It all makes sense now!_

"Kai, is she a relative or something?" She finally came out with the question everyone was dying to ask.

The Hiwatari bit his lower lip, trying to keep his un-emotional and lone-wolf cool. This whole curiousity business wasn't helping his temper building up. "She is just like the rest of you guys. A team-mate. Nothing else and nothing more." Was all that left his dry throat. Not realising that it was obvious it he was lying, it was written all in his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, Pearl sat with the team to watching movie in the main bedroom. Tyson was once again talking over the television and everyone else was glued to action. She occasionally got up to fetch Rei a fresh cup of tea to sooth his pain and uneasy nerves, it was the least she could do after really battering like that.

But when she approached the kitchen for the 3rd time with his empty mug, a typical figure was waiting in the kitchen for her, closing the door as she walked in. "What now?" Pearl asked, knowing exactly who it was. The broad Dranzer holder.

"Pearl! Fetch us some more popcorn!" Tyson called out from in the front room, making her laugh slightly.

Grabbing the empty mug from her artistic fine hands, the Russian slammed it on to the kitchen side. "What is going on?" He questioned in a low tone, not impressed with the events earlier today. It'd put him in such a bad mood since.

The bleach blonde then just stared her gaze to the white ceiling. "I don't know Kai. Hilary and I aren't on very good terms at the minute. Right now though, I am doing everything I can to make it up to Rei." She answered, not looking down to witness his attractive and pissed off face. Pearl had, had enough for once day.

"I don't care about Hilary. Why is Rei so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Because he found me crying once and made me feel better. Nothing more or less Kai. He is just there for me like the other guys are."

A shiver of relief ran through his muscular figure, as all his tensed areas now finally had the opportunity relax. He believed her, he knew she wouldn't lie after everything they have been through.

"Are you happy now?" Pearl graciously spared him a look, to only feel her cheeks stain a pink. "If you are jealous, you seriously need to get your head out your ass Kai."

"You wouldn't understand. So shut up." Kai smirked and picked up the kettle to hand it to her on his way out. "Don't forget, you owe me."

* * *

Authors Note: Wow, its 1am and I have just finished the 2000 word ish chapter xD But I am so pleased with the result, I hope you readers will be too. A huge thank you too my recent reviewers; Mahwish1, VRedHead and .XOXO - You guys rock as you keep me going. Love; XOANN13OX. P.S; Who's excited for the smut next chapter? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 12. Proving An Innocence That Was Facts, And That Slaggy Model!**

It was disturbing to know that Rei had decided to stay in the main room with the rest of the team just up the hall, so they could keep a close eye on his health. Thus, this meant that the two ex's were left alone in that smaller room and it started to get really awkward for the strong blonde female, because the more she realised she was alone with Kai for the whole night, her cravings for his body began to grow unbearable, especially when she would walk out the bathroom, soaking wet, with a towel balancing itself on her busty chest. Luckily, the girl was prepared for any unfortunate situations with the towel, by wearing her common everyday underwear underneath. All she had to do now was go back to the front room, to grab hold of her pyjamas that were resting on the laid out sofa bed.

The only obstacle? A spoilt handsome Hiwatari. Who was leaning just behind the bathroom door, to open his eyelids to reveal those un-emotional crimson eyes, gazing them at the young beyblader who was passing him by. Her fantasy scent gushed through his nostrils, seducing him so much it relit a strong passion within him. One he was determined that died out a year ago. At the same time, his gaze explored around that figure hungrily. There was no way Pearl was saying NO to this offer he was about to propose, especially when he knew the tricks and trades of satisfying this curious American.

"You took your time in the shower didn't you."

Standing straight up to his attention like a soldier, she turned her head swiftly over her bare sculptured shoulder to noticing something different about her team captain. That facial expression; it was the type where he used to walk into their bedroom, wearing just his boxers after a shower, preparing himself for the action packed sex that was about to take place. It encouraged a violent pink blush to appear on her burning cheeks, and her stomach began to perform somersaults. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time, not towards anyone. Pearl hated the fact Kai could move on and not feel guilty about that famous girl back in Japan; especially when she'd had nobody since their brief romance.

At the time, the blonde was convinced he was her first and last, but still, maybe he was? Or was this the case where, too many negatives in a situation, made the event even more lustful and sexual between the ex's? They fancied eachother, no doubt about that and they both admired one another for all the past they went through together.

_So maybe this was okay? Besides, if it didn't get anymore obvious what was on his mind by now_; Pearl's heart stood still for a moment when she realised that he was clearly erect, the outline of his meaty masculine pride was so noticeable. The blood filled member in his baggy bottoms just continued to throb and grow.

"You must be joking me Kai." The American gasped, reminding herself to breathe whilst clenching hold of her pyjamas in her hands tightly. "Is this how you plan on making me re-pay everything? With my body?"

The bluenette nodded a no and walked over to where she was standing confidently, picking at the cotton towel that rested on her tempting breasts. "That would be cheap of you wouldn't it? Besides, I know just as well as you, we both wouldn't say no to the opportunity available." Kai was bottling up fact she was the best he'd had in bed, the daring and confident girl would just push his arousing buttons to drive him wild.

Allowing the rhythm of the moment to take its full control, Pearl raised an eyebrow seductively at the sexy captain, to watch his full reaction of witnessing her half naked hour-glass figure in the flesh. "Maybe. What's the huge turn on all of a sudden though?" She asked playfully and gazed up at him still with her back to him, enjoying his desperation for her body. It made her feel so attractive and loved again, but for all the wrong reasons.

A hot sweat appeared over the powerful bluenette and a confident grin appeared over his dry lips, he stood right up behind the young blonde to place his lips onto her shoulder and deliberately grinded his demanding member against her backside and the bottom of her spine. "Why do you have to ask such stupid questions all the time?" Kai then whispered up her neck, beginning to nibble on her weak spot roughly.

This teasing game was all becoming too much and eventually Pearl had to give in to the feisty and spoilt millionaire. She bit her peached lower lip hard to hold in that pleased moan and felt her body melt at his touch like liquid gold. "Because I care about you." She answered and tilted her head aside to shift her bleach wet hair out his pale face, then gently slid her hand curious hand up his black t-shirt to feel his tensed and ripped stomach. "So don't play games with me Kai." The girl then felt her eyes twinkle with so much promise and sincerity. It killed her to let her boundaries down to him so easily, but this wasn't worth saying _No_ to.

_Games_? - Kai paused and the stubborn female turned around to face him, gazing her warm eyes into his. He enjoyed her soothing touch on his body, especially when as within a heartbeats, her hands then removed his t-shirt, exposing him to the fresh air in the atmosphere, allowing his skin to flare up in goose bumps. The Hiwatari just shrugged off that comment and continued with what he needed to do, relive old times for their benefits. His hungry lips then travelled their way along her jawline, and stopped at her lusting lips, to only find his eyes getting lost in those caring eyes.

_Did he care just as much as she did? _

"The bedroom is that way." He spoke daringly and grabbed hold of her wrist softly, to lead her the way.

* * *

"Kai! Why haven't you answered my calls?!" A voice on the other end of his posh mobile phone called out so loud that it could be heard in the bedroom. "I hope you have a good reason for this."

Pulling on her underwear cautiously, the stunned blonde American who just moaned 'I love you' in sheer pleasure, felt herself swallowing everything in regret. Her chestnut brown eyes swelled up with warm tears and her whole body just wanted to collapse from all the pain; it honestly gave the girl a good idea of what being shot right in the heart felt like. It was traumatising and so hard to recover from, especially when Kai took the phone call into the next room. The worst part of everything, was he didn't moan those three words back.

Pearl picked up her pyjamas he encouraged her to drop on her the way and placed them on quickly, to hide her flesh. This really wasn't a game anymore, especially as this situation was now playing with her heart even more. _He can't surely be that heartless or prideful?_ – She questioned herself and forced herself to stand up and blank out those shaking nerves. The more she began to ask herself this though, only brought such a violent red mist over her view.

"Look I aint got time to speak right now. Its like 2am and I have to be up early for training. Look, lets sort something out for the next trip so I don't have to put up with this." Kai then hung up the phone to turned around and watch his ex girlfriend walk into the front room with a familiar object in her petite hands. "Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, fascinated. That caring and loved up expression in her eyes earlier, had now faded into a more heartless bitch look, she obviously wasn't impressed with that move. _Brace yourselves._

"I said to you, don't play games!" Pearl then threw his replacement beyblade at the broad Russian like a throwing knife, quick and sharply. "And what do you mean you 'will sort something out' with that slut? If you are hinting at that girl to come travelling with us, you have got another thing coming."

"I ain't playing games." Kai growled and tilted his neck to let the back up beyblade skim past his flesh, and smash into tiny pieces up against the hotel wall. "What is wrong with you? Did you honestly think I cared about you?"

"You are such a liar!" The blonde barked at him, trying her best not to wake everyone up with her temper. "And if that girl turns up here, I will tell her what we did! I can play this fucking game too you know."

Suddenly the Dranzer holders pupils widened, he knew by the tone of her voice, that she wasn't joking either. "Tell her then Pearl, see if I give a shit." Kai then bent down to pick up his bitbeast chip and hold it tight within his grip.

Twitching with stress, the sudden satisfaction of sex for some reason at this point just went flying out the window, and it was back to square one of being upset. "You are such a slut. How could you do this?" Heart broken all over again, she sat herself down on the sofa bed and broke down crying. Unable to cope with all these irrational emotions at once.

"Just remember, you said yes to that session. So don't pin all this on me."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Kai then felt his heart pound against his toned bare chest, it had been a long time since he'd experienced guilt like this. But he just swallowed it in one mouthful and kept his cool. He had better things to focus his attention on, like getting his new updated beyblade from Kenny and training with Pearl tomorrow. Well, that last part might not happen anymore, still, he was confident at this point he could wipe the floor with her, so maybe if Pearl was still angry tomorrow, they could have a re-match to prove it.

"Whatever." The leader concluded and walked into the bedroom, to throw his mobile phone out the nearest window and slam the door closed behind him. _WOMAN!_ It was clear that this model was the last agenda on his mind, especially as his ten minute feelings with her had now vanished into thin air and history. _So what were his plans now? Focus on his career again? Who knows – Even Kai didn't even know._

* * *

The next day really added pressure to everyone on the team, all they could do was acknowledge that Pearl wasn't at the dinner table downstairs in the lounge. "You alright Kai?" Max asked, spreading some butter on his toast, secretly acknowledging the black panda eyes on his leaders strained eyes.

"And where is Pearl?" Rei asked, still sounding so weak, but better than yesterday. He was recovering well, with his face covered in plasters and long baggy clothing on his broad figure to hide all the wounds. "She usually never misses breakfast with us."

The brunette manager then raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Kai, want to tell everyone something?" She asked, holding up a familiar item that belonged to him. His mobile phone. "Or shall I tell them? Maybe it even has something to do with Pearl running off?" Oh of course this woman was loving every minute of this, getting her own back at that bastard leader.

"What do you mean running off?" Tyson blinked and paused with his full fork inches away from his mouth. "Kai?"

You must be joking me! – The Bladebreaker leader then stopped sipping his orange juice and placed the glass down on the table calmly, demonstrating to the others he really had no 'clue' on what was going on here. "Surprise me Hilary." Kai spoke coldly, leaning across the table in her face. Ready to snatch that phone out her tiny fingers like a spoilt child.

"You and Pearl went out! Didn't you?" Hilary explained, proud to be answering everyones curiosities. "You dumped her because you put a tournament first and when she first turned up to our doorstep, you wanted to weaken her and remove her quickly."

The atmosphere then filled with even more tension that ever, Tyson dropped his fork, Rei stopped breathing, Max's jaw fell open and Kenny closed his laptop slooowly. Yet, they all stared at the bluenette like he was an arsehole.

"So what if I did?" He blinked and grabbed the phone out her hands. _All this because of one careless action, its amazing_ – The Dranzer holder growled to himself. "You guys took your time finding out."

"Kai!" Max barked, not impressed one bit with what he just heard. "That is our new team-mate and a nice girl. What happened between you both and why is she not at the table!?"

"That would explain why I wiped her tears a few weeks ago." Rei shifted his eyes down to the ground, very disappointed. "That's nothing to be proud of Kai. What about your new girlfriend? Does she know who Pearl is as well?"

That's when the lone-wolf felt this was the queue to stand up and leave the table. "Who cares." Was all that left his throat on the way out. Really feeling the full force of his actions smacking him in the face.

"We now have to go find Pearl. I hope she is okay and is willing to talk about this subject with us." Kenny shock his head. "Its not a good idea to run off in a foreign part of the world alone."

"HEY KAI! YOU ARE COMING WITH US WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Tyson demanded and deliberately followed the stubborn member. "Or are you going to phone your new girlfriend to dump her?! I want to hear his selfish explanation!" The outraged champion spoke.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you VRedhead and Mahwish1! My two lovely ladies ;). Its now quatre to two AM and I am shattered, but I really hope you enjoyed this update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 13. The Tables Turn And Karma Bites His Ass.**

_Do what you need to with my body. But nobody fucks my head and heart over continuously_ – The bleach blonde beyblader thought to herself and took another sip on her cold water, soothing her thirst in this hot area of the country. Although, for the first time in a long time, this girl had a pair of jean shorts on to reveal those toned and athletic legs, without any tights, a plain white tank top shaped tightly against her gifted chest and a pair of boots on her feet, protecting her feet in the harsh areas.

The sunshades over her eyes covered those eyes which revealed a broken and empty heart, whilst her lips were a devilish red. She was pulling herself back up onto her feet ambitiously. Besides, Pearl had done this multiple times and she was beginning to enjoy the pain, it was sort of becoming an addiction in her lifestyle. None of this pain was anything compared to the loss her brother.

But when the proud American girl walked her way through the local town, a few people would pass her a glance, but nothing serious. Maybe the odd pervert sharing the odd wolf whistle or two. But they clearly weren't in the same league as her ex boyfriend right now, this strong girl wanted an update, not a downgrade. On a whole; Pearl wasn't searching for any male attention right now. Unless they were proven to be useful of course.

Eventually, Pearl strolled her way into the local towns souvenir store, ready to purchase something to remind her of Texas, despite the devastating memories it would now latch onto her brain. There were so many items, flags, Bonnie and Clyde facts and all sorts. In a way, it really fascinated her and she spent quite a while in there. But the real item that caught her attention, was an American flagged styled beyblade. _Wow!_ It had so much swag.

"Wow! Its that girl who has just joined the Bladebreakers." A young male whispered to his father, with his eyes twinkling like a school boy. "I think her name is Pearl. Perhaps we could get a photograph of her and hang it up the wall of celebrities."

The older man rolled his eyes and just continued to polish the shelves. "Do what you want lad. No doubt she ain't here for very long." He replied in a blunt tone, not really interested in the sport like his son was.

So the young brunette boy did, he ran his fingers through his hair and smartened himself up, tucking in his shirt and doing up his belt more tightly, to reveal his toned figure. Then after sighing insecurely, the nervous teenager tapped his finger onto the famous beybladers shoulders gently. It made his stomach flip upside down when the attractive girl turned around to face him with a friendly smile. _It's a shame her eyes were hidden though_ – He nodded it off and cracked a smile on his edgy lips.

"Hello Pearl. I would just like to say 'Hi' and welcome to the souvenir store. Its not often we get celebrities in here."

Raising an eyebrow at the stranger who had intruded her personal space, she shifted down her sunglasses for a second to glance him up and down naturally. "I really am not a celebrity. If you want to see a real celebrity, I am sure they'll be coming through that door in a moment." Pearl answered, knowing the team were looking for her, as they'd text her and faithfully, the blonde text back her location.

"Wow! The rest of the Bladebreakers are on their way! That's amazing. I am like your biggest fan." The brunette then felt his heart skip a beat from all the excitement that began to take over his body. "I must have a picture or an autograph of you all."

Pearl then laughed and placed her hand onto the fans broad shoulder. "Calm down before you kill yourself. What's your name? I am sure the guys will love you." It shocked her that people were now starting to recognise her in the unexplored streets, but in a way, this girl registered – _I could get used to this._

"Oh man. My name is Riley." The brunette boy with blue eyes then picked up a book and stylish pen from the shelf behind him. "How about you sign in my new autograph book first?"

"Sure? I mean. Why not?" Pearl gulped, wishing she'd spent more time on making an original signature instead of just 'Pearl Revlon' written on the piece of paper. That's when she also realised, this was her time and one day, she may even be featured on the halls of fame. If only this determined girl had the strength to beat Tyson in an opposition match. The blonde would have a good go at him with her Liberty once more. Until then, so much training was required, learning from others. "There you go."

And on that queue, six other celebrities then walked through the old fashioned shop door. Photographs were taken, signatures were signed all over this boys book. Until after satisfying his obsessive needs, the team then exited the shop with free gifts.

"He was really nice." Tyson smiled and wrapped his arm around Pearl's neck, pulling her closer to him roughly yet caringly. "Don't you ever run off like that again. You gave us all heart attack you know."

Glancing at each team members face, Pearl could see that was true, especially when they walked in to the shop and all looked so relieved to see she was well. This made her feel so much more comfortable and secure about these guys. All apart from their leader of course and the team manager; who just followed like two stray dogs.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some space to think about a few things." The Liberty holder answered and laughed at her rivals masculine approach. "I take it I am finally accepted now huh?" She then wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer back in return.

"Are you kidding?" Max paused and then joined in, wrapping his right arm around the pairs neck. "We knew something was up the minute you didn't join us for breakfast."

* * *

Eventually, the team stopped at a quite field in the middle of no where to discuss what had been going on behind the closed doors of the team. Kai sulked stubbornly and kept his eyes closed through out the whole awkward situation. This really wasn't looking good for him and there was no way out of this without looking even more of a bastard. Yet the thought of '_why do I even care?_' crossed his mind. Its not like him to be this bothered about something. _What is going on!?_

"I am not going to sugar coat this for you Pearl." Rei began and took a deep breath, to think before he spoke. "Were all a little bothered by the fact you didn't tell us what's going on."

Oh no, they found out – The American bleach blonde girl then instantly gazed her eyes over to the team leader, who looked just so pissed. "Right?" Was all she could answer without wanting to give too much away more than they already knew.

"I had found Kai's phone outside this morning Pearl. We know everything. How Kai and you are ex partners. Then he tried to remove you…."

"That's enough Hilary." Max interrupted, not wanting to repeat much of the story that his newbie teammate pretty much knew. "We've all went mad at Kai this morning. Especially since you are a very good beyblader and a nice girl to work with."

Stop the flirting buddy – Tyson giggled to himself and sipped on his soda like an animal. "Don't you let him stand in your way because I will tell you now Pearl. He wouldn't stand for it if you were standing in his way. Speaking of which, now the truth is in the air, have you two even beybladed?" The broad Japanese male asked curiously, glancing his teddy bear brown eyes into the newbies, instantly reading her like a book.

Now they could tell when she was lying, Pearl was shit at it, even when she was trying to twist information.

"Of course they have and its clear what happened." Kenny then held his laptop up to Tysons' face. "Kai lost easily, why else would his beyblade appear in front of me in pieces?"

The bleach blonde then grinned mischievously and folded her arms like a queen. "Since the truth is coming out into the open. I will tell you this, yes I did beyblade Dranzer, he lost and after that. He asked me to train with him." Now the truth was coming back and biting this bastard back in the arse, was like paradise, especially since Kai was getting what he deserved.

"Oh shut up you slag." The Hiwatari was losing his patients and that familiar impatient growl had once again left his throat. _Look at what she's wearing! No wonder on the way here men were fucking staring at that hour-glass body!_ – That was the least of his worries right now. He approached closer to the rival and glared his fiery crimson eyes into hers. "You know just as well as I do, I am getting better and I will not have you stand in my way of becoming the true beyblade champion."

"See. I told you." Tyson grinned grabbed Kai by the scarf, to gently shift him away from the American girls face. "You two aint training together anymore. We are called a team for a reason."

"He's right you know." Hilary then smiled warmly and winked. "You will learn so much from us, even those who do the small jobs on the side."

Pearl swallowed those retaliation comments and removed her sunglasses to place them within her jean shorts pockets. What the fuck has my life got to do with him anymore? – She asked herself and shrugged at him more calmly. "You're right guys and I am sorry." The girl stated and wrapped her arm around Rei's gently, deliberately pushing the Russian's buttons in a sly manner. "How are you doing anyways? I have been worried sick about you." She changed the topic to the injured and recovering member of the team.

The Ex-white tiger then glanced his caramel eyes up and down her like she was a model, exposing the slight blush creeping up onto his pale cheeks. "You really shouldn't feel guilty anymore. I have learnt so much from you. And I am fine." Rei answered and then shifted his attention back to the group, to notice something intriguing within the corner of his sight. A riled Hiwatari. _Huh?_

* * *

Later that evening, the team were sat in the main bedroom updating their beyblades. Preparing themselves for the tournament in two days time. The atmosphere was so lively since Kai had left the room to brush his teeth in the bathroom and Hilary had made peace with her new member.

"Look, I am sorry for exaggerating. I only shouted because I was scared for Rei. These guys mean a lot to me you know." The brunette female spoke in a soothing and honest tone, trying not to stare at her red and swollen dark eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without them."

An awwwh left Pearl's peached lips. "I know they do Hilary. I promise you, I will be there for you just as I would for them." The blonde winked and turned he attention over to the boys, to watch how they place back together some parts of their beyblades. It was like a confusing jigsaw puzzle at first, especially since they were brand new experimenting parts.

"That's what I like to hear." Hilary answered and lended a hand. "It goes like this. See."

"Wow. You know more about beyblading than me." It was clear that Pearl had under estimated the team manager and right now, that guilt in her gut, became ever lasting. But it was such a relief that this was one less stress on her mind, the bitching. "Thanks."

* * *

Walking out the room to wait outside patiently for his turn in the bathroom, Rei leaned against the wall and began to let his mind sink into many deep thoughts. Like; _I wonder how Mariah is and what she is doing right now?_ Oh how he missed his ex-team mates so much sometimes. But that was all interrupted by the familiar sound of the door opening, to expose a cautious looking leader. "Are you okay Kai? We all still don't think any less of you despite the shouting." Rei anxiously flared a weak smile at the bluenette, to try and soften the destructive tension between them.

Yet if only he realised, that made Kai's nerves and gears run wild. That jealousy and passiveness inside his heart and soul just began to spread like a dangerous flame, that nobody would dare to touch unless they wanted to die or end up in hospital. His feet froze and he twitched. "Don't you lecture me like I am some child. Especially when you have no idea whats really going on." He snarled so coldly, that it sent a shiver down Rei's injured figure.

"Kai. Tell me and I can try to help you."

"What would be the point of that? Besides, someone is on their way to 'help' me. But by the way, if I catch you flirting with that girl, me and you will be falling out, big time."

"Who? And Kai, you know I have feelings for somebody else..."

"None of your business. But just to let you know, this guest is staying here a while."

Kai then exited out of Rei's sight, bored of this nosey conversation.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks everyone who reviewed previously and just tuned in to follow! It took me a short while to plan this chapter, but I got that excited about this area of the plot I just had to update it quickly! So the big question is; who's this mystery guest then? Oh isn't it obvious? Stay tuned guys and gals :D. **Love XOANN13OX.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 14. The Tournament Match And Michelle.**

Holding her launcher tightly within her palm of her petite hands, Pearl fixed her chestnut brown eyes upon the All Starz opponent with such confident front. "A newbie on the Bladebreakers? This should be exciting, especially when I was hoping to be up against Tyson." The strawberry blonde leader smirked smugishly, playing with the baseball in his baseball glove.

It was obvious that everyone was going to underestimate this girl until she'd shown them her moves to the world in this championship. But that didn't bother her, because secretly, this blonde American was excited to shut down this unworthy rival, especially since Kai stated yesterday he's the type of opponent who is into the fame more than the sport side of things. Which now, made sense.

Yes, despite the knowledge of the two ex's really waging war right now, the stubborn pair still forced themselves to have a conversation out the blue, they were staying in the same hotel room. They had to keep things casual for the teams sake.

But this tournament, was so mind blowing, the bleach blondes pale skin, began to flare up with goose bumps, whilst her knees just felt like jelly. The sound of the American crowd calling out both teams, sent an irregular heartbeat through the girl, who was doing her best to look confident and stable in this match, just like Michael.

"Don't ever underestimate me." Pearl answered and closed her eyelids for a moment, to blank that arrogant beyblader for a second. It was driving this ambition inside her hour-glass figure more violent by the moment. "And will you stop faffing with the crowd, lets do this."

Chewing the gum in his mouth like an animal, loudly and sloppily, the athletic sportsman then just laughed. "Oh if you insist. I'll make this quickly so you can go home." Michael answered and shifted his cap into place on his head. He then glanced her in the eyes and prepared himself to launch.

Meanwhile, back at the Bladebreaker bench, Tyson was restlessly peeking over Kenny's shoulder, to look at the facts that were appearing on Dizzy's screen. "So, hows it looking then Chief?" The champion asked down his eardrum. "She'll beat Michael right?" The deputy captain was very nervous about his newbies first tournament match against a strong beyblader.

The youngest brunette then cringed with annoyance. "Do you have to be right near my ear?" Kenny announced and slowly shifted away from his friend. "Pearl will be fine. Why are you so worried?" He then questioned, curious why anyone should be concerned about her winning this match, its in the bag.

"I don't know. I am just hoping those nerves don't get to her. Fame is cruel you know." Tyson replied honestly and sighed heavily, except, in the corner of his teddy bear brown eyes, he noticed a sly grin appear on Kai's dry lips. "Do you fancy sharing something?"

The Russian then raised an eyebrow at the champion. "You really are stupid aren't you. Pearl won a minor American tournament, that's why she is here." Kai snarled coldly and shifted his eyes back to the action, noticing the beybladers had now launched their beyblades into the dish.

"Don't you get all smart with me Kai. Its normal for the ex boyfriend to know more than the new best friend." Tyson giggled and lowered his neck in his shoulders to show the rival he really didn't care about his reaction. "Oh that was a classic."

At this point, the atmosphere was ecstatic, the crowd were cheering wildly and both teams were leaning closer to get a better view of the action, both on the screen and in the dish. Eventually, Libery had risen from the purple beyblade, to face up to the American opponents bird. She was much larger and more prouder in her appearance, never mind fearless. Within a few seconds, a loud noise filled the air, causing people to look around for the cause curiously.

"What is that!?" Michael asked and placed his hands over his ears. "It sounds like something heavy is falling fast."

"That would be a black hole." Pearl answered bluntly, folding her arms_. This will sort his ego out for good_ – She thought to herself, knowing it was now the end of the match.

Coldness filled the room and the air became very thin, making everyone pant like they've just ran a marathon, desperate to get as much oxygen stored in their lungs a possible. While certain objects in the room began to fly into the hole, which could have been another portable to another direction, _who knows_?

The advantages of having a space element, it was so endless. Either way, when it closed and vanished into thin air. The crowd all crawled up onto their feet to peek at the result. Michael's beyblade had vanished, leaving his bit-chip in the palm of Pearl's hand. The PPA Allstarz leader then stood up onto his feet weakly and gasped sharply. "What the hell. You aint anything ordinary." He complimented without knowing with the pupils in his eyes so wide. It really shocked him to realise they'd swapped her for Diachi_. There will be a fight to sign her when Diachi returns man_….

Liberty then returned to the purple beyblade and flew into his owners hands. The owner then walked around the petite dish to hand Michael back his bit-chip. "You did your best. I could feel it." The bleach blonde spoke, trying not to sound sympathetic when he accepted his property.

"Where did you learn those things?" Michael asked, slightly stuttering. "Its insane."

"My brother taught me them. I just had to learn how to make them more viscous I guess." Pearl then smiled and shock his hand. "Keep practising. It really does pay off."

"Now you just sound like Tyson." Michael then anxiously pulled a smile on his pale face, and nodded. "See you around kid. If you ever need a team, our offer is open to you anytime or anyday."

"I'll keep that in mind. But I am happy at the moment." She winked and released his hand, to glance her chestnut brown eyes over her shoulder, at the team, who also all just stood there looking so speechless. "Don't you guys start."

The only reason this girl had to learn to perform so good, was because her life had been on the lines. Her home town and lifestyle just wasn't an option. And the worst of it was, Kai knew that, that's why he could play games so fluently.

The rest of the PPA Allstarz then felt their jaws drop and they all rose to their feet, struggling to stand as their shocked body went numb. "What just happened?" Eddie questioned, blinking so insecurely. Nobody was sure what just happened, but what they did know, was that this team were going to be a struggle to beat this year.

* * *

The team then celebrated their winnings. "Lets go back to the hotel and celebrate! Yes!" Tyson cheered and jumped up into the air with excitement. "I knew we were going to win." The confident male added and hugged the team nerd tightly, he was that excited, he couldn't control himself anymore.

"No Tyson. We have to go pack to travel tomorrow." Kenny gasped and hugged his laptop to protect her from the champions tight squeeze. "Uhhhh!"

Max and Rei then giggled at their team-mates and high-fived one another.

"Yes, here we come Russia." Hilary contributed and smiled brightly. "I am so proud of you guys. Especially you Pearl, you brought the house down on the first match."

The whole dome was cheering the Bladebreaker's names and this made the whole team even more excited, despite their opponents feelings so crushed and wasted. Of course, the world champion after his mad moment, approached the team and offered to spend a little time with them before the journey home. Which, Judy accepted, why not leave the tournament in style?

But when Pearl posed cheekily in a photograph with Hilary, sticking out her tongue and squinting her eyes. The bleach blonde American noticed something was missing in the environment atmosphere, another Bladebreaker.

"Where has Kai gone? We need a picture of him with the guys." Hilary announced and glanced her eyes around the scene cautiously. "He's not here, is he?"

The newbie then shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a good idea why he isn't." She hinted her eyes up into the crowd, to acknowledge the attractive, slim, tanned brunette in the crowd, dressing so fashionable and confident in the revealing flesh.

"Huh?" The team manager then raised an eyebrow. "Is that?"

"Oh yea. Is that Kai's new Mrs?" Max's sea blue eyes then widened. "This can't be good."

* * *

Storming into her hotel room with her hands running through her silky hair, Pearl's green side within her began to run wild. Not only was Kai not joking about inviting that rich cow, but she's actually going to be in the same environment as the model. This was the perfect recipe for a disaster, and when the rest of the team all found out too, they all clicked on to the situation.

Immediately walking in after, was Max. "I know this might be a stupid question, but are you okay?" He asked, preparing himself for the unpredictable behaviour from an angry woman.

Following his best friends in, was Tyson and Rei. "You shouldn't show your jealous you know. Their both going to feed off that." The wise Asian male added and placed his hands into his pockets disappointedly.

"I love how he just invited her without speaking to us guys first though. Urgh." Tyson sulked, not really wanting the model here either as it was going to be so awkward for everyone. "Who does he think he is?"

"Tyson, he is the leader. He knows he can do what he wants." Rei sighed heavily and placed his hand on the sulking blondes shoulder. "All I can say is, avoid them if you can. Its obvious the minute you two girls step on the same scene, there will be trouble."

_That's true_ – Pearl thought the obvious thought to herself and rolled her chestnut brown eyes, before sitting down on the sofa bed. "What is he playing at now? She doesn't even know I am his ex, that's the worst part." She came out with more secretive information the guys didn't know about.

Making them only growl under their breath. "Leave this to us. She wont be here for long." Tyson then slowly smirked devilishly. "Nobody understands us like we do." He then began to think of ways of how he could twist the situation. It was clear this model had high priorities, especially since Kai took her to the top restaurant in Bey-City.

Max then slapped his forehead. "Can't we just do what Rei suggested and ignore them? Besides, we are travelling tomorrow night to Moscow. Its going to be so tiring enough as it is." The American didn't really want to get involved in this games session, this model was so innocent and would soon find out everything for herself anyways.

"I agree with Max, Tyson, don't you upset his model. Not only will Kai kill you, but it will make everything so awkward for everyone. Hilary is already having to pull a fake smile to the poor girl downstairs. Booking the couple into another room for privacy." Rei bit his lower lip and sat down next to the American female, who was now blinking back to her tears. "Come on now."

"I'll try. But I ain't promising nothing." Pearl twitched and pulled her lilac beyblade from her belt. "I heard she is a very very good beyblader."

So many ideas and thoughts were running through her confused mind. Not only was she up for winding the model up with Tyson, but this blonde was curious to see just how good this brunette was at beyblading. No doubt that's what Kai's new plan was, use this woman to train with her. _But if she was that good, why don't she and him fuck off and make a team of their own?_ – Pearl asked herself and shifted her eyes up to the ceiling. There is only one way to find out.

"Pft, shes fake. Whats so good looking about her?" Tyson huffed. "She doesn't have a as…"

"Tyson, please." Rei cut him off.

_Nobody cared about the fact this model didn't have a meaty backside, all they were curious about, was how long was she staying for?_

* * *

It was now mid-day in the Texan hotel, Pearl had finished packing and she was all ready for the day ahead. Their flight was at 8pm tonight, so there was plenty of time to waste. Eventually, the depressed blonde walked her way outside into the empty lands and scorching sun, to witness that everyone was outside either sunbathing or practising their techniques.

Approaching them slowly in her flip-flops, the summer dressed girl who was showing off her curves and no legs pulled a brave smile on her peached lips. "Sorry I am late again guys. I had a rough night." Pearl explained, to watch them all smile back into her direction. _Oh how the support of the friendly team sometimes made her heart melt, they were beginning to feel like family._

But that all changed her view when the new newbie on the scene scanned her chocolate brown eyes at the Liberty holder beyblader. "Finally, I get a chance to meet the one the whole of America is talking about." She spoke egotistically, making it sound like Pearl should be honoured to greet this celebrity. "Congratulations on the climb to fame. How does it feel?" Michelle asked and reached her hand out to the blonde once again, hoping this time she'd be respectful and shake.

Which once again, Pearl just glanced through the model and walked over to Tyson and Rei, trying not to let this celebrity flare out that jealous and spoilt impressions building up inside the hour-glass girls figure. Despite the fact Pearl felt sick as a dog with her heart in her mouth, she continued to keep on her brave face, underneath the layers of make up. "Do you fancy coming to have breakfast with me?" The blonde linked arms with the nerd of the team playfully, knowing he wouldn't say no to this offer. _It beat going alone too._

The bluenette Russian in the distance then raised an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriends behaviour. She clearly was shaken up by the surprised guest, but a caution then aroused inside his sly and wise mind, when he remembered what the short tempered girl had said to him.

_'And if that girl turns up here, I will tell her what we did! I can play this fucking game too you know!'_

At this point, Kai was convinced that Pearl had said that in temper, she wouldn't have the balls to walk up to the model and confess everything, especially when Michelle would probably not believe it unless she knew the proper facts, which is very unlikely to find out. The Russian wasn't stupid and he was willing to play along these sly games in his spare time away from training. But even if Pearl did get close, it would be all over a beyblade match, and Michelle would teach her a thing or two about how to blade, therefore, replacing Pearl quickly and easily. That was his new delicious plan and the model knew this.

"I have never been ignored before. Is there something I have done?" Michelle then turned around to look at the back of the new champion on the team. "I feel some disturbance in your emotions."

"Hey Michelle, you beyblade right?" Pearl then bit her lower lip and unlinked her arms from the now excited brunette to face the faultless woman. "Why don't you and Tyson have a match? Its tradition for him to beyblade anyone new in the circle."

Rei then tilted his head and took a deep breath to swallow the slight giggle that was building up inside his lungs. That was such a sly idea, especially when it would avoid any serious issues. Pearl was keeping her cool and he was so proud of her. But still, he was on stand by for anything.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea." Max nudged Tyson forward and smiled warmly. "He loves to get to know people personally and beybladingly."

"That's not even a word Max." Hilary laughed and pointed her finger up to the sky intelligently, with a sweat drop building up in the corner of her face. She knew exactly what was going on, it didn't take a genius to catch on to everything when you knew the background. But she played along with the situation for her team-mates sake and the ease tension. "But I agree with Pearl."

The brunette then placed her hands onto her thin hips and raised an eyebrow curiously at each Bladebreaker on the scene. They were champions and she'd be telling a lie if she replied 'I don't want to beyblade Tyson' everyone wanted to. But she stuck to her guns and stuck to her plan with her hubby. "I'd love to. But I want to beyblade the girl who is all over the news." Michelle winked daringly and stood firmly on the dirt ground.

_Fuck sake_ – The American then gave the model exactly what she wanted, her full attention and the chance to steal the global attention. "I usually say no to spare my beyblades health. But I can make an acception." Pearl then forced a smile, to only reveal in her eyes the frustration. That's when she shifted a glance over to the Hiwatari, to notice a smug grin on his face as he then glanced down to his spinning Dranzer on the ground, training. _You wanker._

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, I have been focusing on my Journalism studies and I am trying so hard to balance my lifestyle out xD. But I hope you all had a great Halloween! Let me know what you think of this chapter as within one of my previous reviews, xyasminx2 requested a longer chapter, here you go buddy! Thanks for the reviews guys! - Love XOANN13OX._


	15. Chapter 15

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 15. Ruining Michelle And Kai's Relationship Then Their Plan.**

_When do I get a fucking day off?!_ – The blonde American thought to herself and kicked off her flip-flops into a random direction. They clearly weren't suitable footwear for a sport. But Pearl was determined to wipe this girl off the map and erase her out her lip for good. "I am going to make you regret this." The powerful Liberty holder stated and began to pull the equipment from her purse, preparing her launcher.

"Oh come on now Pearl. I could beat Tyson with my eyes closed." Michelle pouted her lips and began to load her launcher too, aiming it back at the opponent, who the model would claim is a worthy rival. "Besides, I think we should make a deal to make things really interesting for each other."

Immediately the ex-girlfriend shifted her eyes from her replacement and scanned them over to the Russian, who at this point, was sat down and tossing his beyblade within the palm of his hand back and forth. "What?" He called out coldly, dying to grin in a sly manner. _Oh this was all too good for him right now. _But judging by the anger inside those chestnut brown eyes, it was clear this girl wasn't going to go down without a fucking good fight, until she is black and blue.

"Don't you what me Hiwatari." Pearl hissed and rotated her neck in a 360 circle. "What's your bet then Michelle? You have my bit-beast?"

The slim tanned brunette then laughed and nodded a no. "I will replace you on the team. After all, it would be in the teams interests as well as mine." Michelle announced and gazed her eyes into Pearl's confidently.

Pausing a moment to register what she just heard, the American glanced over her shoulder to witness her teams reaction. They all looked so speechless that none of them said a word. It was clear to them this was all going too far, so far they were becoming powerless.

But that soon changed after about 30 seconds, when Tyson stood beside the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a stupid gamble. But I know you wont lose. Anyways, you ain't going no-where. That's coming from me. The deputy team captain and world champion." What the Granger was hinting, was that he surely had more authority than Kai, especially since the rest of the team nodded with agreement to his comment. He smiled warmly and winked playfully.

For the first time in a long time, Pearl felt so secure because someone finally had faith in her and they were fully supporting her, no matter the win or lose ending. She turned around to hug the broad Japanese male in a friendly manner, really grateful. "I'm glad you changed your tone from earlier. Thanks Tyson. I don't know what I would do without you guys. When I am done, we have to have a re-match soon." The blonde stated and patted his back a few times before releasing from the hug.

"Go kick some ass girl!" Hilary cheered and placed her fist up into the air. "We know you can do it."

Laughing at the group, she turned her attention back to the beautiful and wealthy girl, to only shrug at her arrogantly, well why not? The brunette looked at Kai, giving off such an insecure glare. "Fine. We'll play by your rules. But if I win, you have to leave and never come back near us." Pearl answered and grinned. It was obvious the confidence had switched between the two within a heartbeat, especially when Michelle realised that these guys have accepted the newbie. Even Hilary!

_So why is Kai so determined to get rid of her then?_ – The sexy model asked herself mentally and growled at the intimidating scene before her. "Will you hurry up. I have a championship to join." Michelle snapped and launched her beyblade at the blonde.

_Wow, doesn't that look familiar_ – Pearl gulped and launched her beyblade in sheer panic, to knock the attack off course from her face. It was a close one, but Liberty wasn't prepared to take no shit, especially as she wanted a day off. The Eagle rose out the beyblade and glanced at the owner of the golden beyblade before her.

But within a blink, the rivals bit-beast rose from her beyblade; a huge ancient fire demon. "Are you impressed Pearl? That tiny bird wont stand a chance." Michelle chuckled and closed her eyelids to begin planning her attack, which shall she use? The most deadliest to show off? Or the most cruellest? A slave to the devil is never kind or merciful. "Possess it Pyro." She commanded and waited for the sounds of the American Eagle to begin screaming with pain.

Within seconds, it felt like time just stood still, even Pearl's muscles tensed and her head began throbbing. "Possess?" She glanced up at the demon like an innocent child, wanting to cry out for a hero. But she clenched her fists and began to blank out Liberty's cries to prepare her defence. It really couldn't focus, and the longer the blonde took to react, the more she was losing her bitbeasts control.

"I don't think so you cheeky bitch." Noticing the model had cheated in the beginning, the owner leaned down to the ground to pick up a huge rock. "Eat Earth you ugly bastard!" Pearl threw the rock at the demon's head, to knock it off course for a second, freeing her bitbeast from the mind destroying situation.

"What the…" Michelle opened her eyes and twitched when she watched the rock fall down to the ground. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"That's just made us even!" Pearl snapped back and immediately put her gaming face on. "Liberty! Shooting Star attack!"

Watching the Eagle surround itself with a few large stars, Liberty then lifted its wing to fire them at the underworld demon. But just when the red fiery creature with two arms, a pair of legs and a disturbingly horrifying face planned its defence without its owners permission, the powerful bitbeast picked up a bolder with its evil presence force and threw it at the bird to block itself from all the sharp stars. Yet, surprisingly, the rock was smashed into pieces and parts were flying everywhere.

"AH!" Pearl yelped in pain and placed her hand onto her throbbing rib. One of the pieces have just hit her and it left such a shocking pain in her body, that it just went into a lock down, numbing it down. "You better not have planned that!"

* * *

The dust cleared and everyone began coughing and waving the cloud out their faces. They were all worried sick to see who the final result was, especially when everyone but Kai had their own favourite to win.

"Erm guys." Max leaned down to the ground to pick up the unspinning golden beyblade. "I think Pearl is sticking around with us for a long time."

Blinking a few times, Rei's eyes widened with joy and he wrapped his arms around those near him. "She won!" He cheered and laughed with happiness. So proud to see the rest of the Bladebreakers had reacted in the same way. Hilary clapping, Max and Kenny were hugged by Rei, meanwhilst Tyson ran over to the exhausted member and glomped her so care freely.

"Uh. Damn." Pearl gasped and collapsed down to the ground, struggling to gasp for air. "Tyson, buddy. I need an ambulance."

The pain in her rib was becoming unbearable, especially when her nerves just realised what happened properly. The young girl finally allowed her pride guard down and released some of the water that had been building up inside those insecure chestnut brown eyes.

"Man, I wonder how Kai must have felt, watching his current girlfriend beyblade his ex." Max questioned curiously before walking over to Tyson, as he just looked so shocked and frightened. "Huh?"

"What ex?" Michelle repeated and finally pulled herself up from her knees weakly, covered in scratched and cuts. "Max?"

"Oh no Max." Hilary gasped and pulled a brave smile. "You didn't know?"

Obviously not – The tanned brunette thought to herself and walked closer to the American male to accept her golden worn out beyblade from him. "You went out with Kai?" She asked, looking down to the squirming blonde.

"This really isn't the time to talk about this." Tyson snapped and took a deep breath to try and stay calm. "Do you mind if we see where it hurts?"

"Fuck off!" Pearl screamed crying.

"I will take that as a no then." The champion slapped his forehead, feeling an idiot for asking. _Woman! _

"Can we calm the language please." Kenny interrupted. "I will phone an ambulance, Tyson. Run to the reception and ask for some ice."

Meanwhile, behind the scenes was a model and a lone-wolf. Kai walked over onto the scene and barged past everyone that was in his path to the girl in pain. It was clear his girlfriend had let him down, and now at this moment in time, he had some explaining to do, especially when he heard Max's comment from 50 yards away. _Dickhead_ – He rolled his crimson eyes and crouched down Pearl. It was irritating about the fact she was wearing a dress, but if the Hiwatari knew her like he did, she'd be wearing shorts. So ready to take the risk, he lifted up her dress to notice that she was wearing a pair of jean shorts to cover her underwear. _Thank God!_

But the further up the boys eyes went on her body, they noticed a huge purple bruise appearing on her toned stomach. "That doesn't look good." Rei announced and accepted the ice from Tyson, who was running back from the hotel. "Quick, put this on." He said, trying to stay calm, but it was clear everyone was worried and panicking.

Everyones heart was pounding against their chest and because the blood in their broad bodies were rushing around their veins quickly, people started to get uncontrollable. "Kenny!? Have you phoned that ambulance yet!?" Hilary called out at the brunette who was on hold.

"Oh God. What if she is too injured for the season?! I don't want her here." Tyson snapped and glared at the model with disrespect. "And don't even think of suggesting it either. It's a no babe."

"Tyson! Calm down." Rei snapped. "I am sorry Michelle."

"Trust you to lift everything up." Pearl snapped at the Dranzer holder. "Why do you even care anyways? You were planning on replacing her with me. You still ain't giving up on trying to get rid of me."

These twisted games weren't the best idea to play right now. But despite the fact she was down injured, she was in more pain to throw out more empty and violent words. Except, slowly, a heavy sigh left Kai's dry throat and he glanced his crimson eyes into hers. "Oh shut up." He then grabbed the ice from the distracted Kon's hand and slapped it onto the girls swollen and bruised rib. _What is the point on continuing these games anymore? _She just keeps throwing all his sly ideas back into his face. This girl was staying put. _Bitch._

Slowly fading into the background, the wealthy woman who was convinced her dreams in a beyblading career and modelling had just gone down the toilet, and that was all thanks to a selfish beyblader, who was trying to get rid of his ex on the scene. The now raw woman placed her beyblade and launcher back into her purse and walked back into the hotel to begin packing.

**Her and Kai, were over**. No doubt she'll tare his head off after he's done faffing with the girl he really cares about. Love and hate, their very close together. Now Michelle found out why. But everyone knew, their first love, was always their hardest and longest to deal with.

* * *

Waddling out the hospital inspection room on crutches, the girl looked at her ex boyfriend and laughed faintly. "Out of everyone who came with me in the ambulance. It had to be you." Pearl exclaimed and watched him stand up onto his feet in the waiting room.

The ambulance that transported her to the hospital only allowed one of the boys to go with her, obviously, the sly Hiwatari pushed through them and darted into the van, ignoring the fact they were all cussing underneath their breath at him when his back was turned.

That was the least of his worries right now. The bluenette looked her up and down like a concerned friend for the first time in a long time. "Whats the damage?" He asked and placed both of his hands into his pockets coolly. Kai was prepared for the worst, not from his team-mates, but for the damage that his recent ex-girlfriend had done to his newbie on the team.

"I have damaged the tissue. Apparently if the rock had went any further, my ribs would have been next." The blonde bit her lower lip anxiously. Not in a long time had she ever got this emotional and it was really damaging her pride. But on the other hand, just by looking in Kai's eyes, she could see that he was slowly crumbling. "I know I shouldn't really care. But, are you okay captain?"

"If you must know. Me and Michelle ain't together anymore." A cruel smirk crept up onto his lips. "But that's not important. What did the doctor say about you beyblading?"

Pearl then nodded a no and pretending to keep in a calm state, despite the fact that was the best news she'd heard this year so far. In her mind mentally, she was dancing with so much relief. Maybe her and Kai can work on this dodgy situation to repair the damage that's been done. Not romantically, but as a captain and team-member. "He said for three weeks I am out. It looks like you will have to participate." She chuckled and looked around the hospital, to notice the rest of the gang hadn't made it yet.

"I guess it does." He repeated dryly and shrugged stubbornly. "But until then, Mr Dickinson isn't very happy with you, because you're the reason we all missed out flight."

"Ah, he'll get over it." Pearl rolled her eyes, not really bothered. "Wait till he gets the rest of the bad news, I think he's going to be pissed at you."

"He can stick it. I got more important things to worry about. Like training and managing a team." Kai then stubbornly pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket, to phone the local taxi company and get a lift back to the Texan hotel.

"True. But Kai." Pearl sat down on the waiting room chair to calm down her aching body, but she soon stood herself up as a shocking pain vibrated through her bruised area, arching wasn't a good idea. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why you?"

He lowered the phone from his ear for a moment when it was ringing. "Because I know you'd do the same for me." Kai confessed in a dull tone and put the phone back to his ear, to arrange a taxi.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hell! Its now 2am and I really need to get my backside into bed xD. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Wasn't it such a cute ending though? Eeeek, stay tuned!** Love XOANN13OX**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 16. Unpredictable Situations In Russia.**

_One minute he's a good boy and the next he's just being an arsehole. What goes on inside that head of his?_ – So many thoughts echoed themselves in Pearl's confused head as she sat herself down on the plane to Russia, which really was a long and uncomfortable journey. Each member had their own little compartment provided with a small bed and space, but they all met near the back in Tyson's area.

Nobody really knew what to say, especially since Kai had already taken another mouthful from his team for taking the opportunity to go to the hospital when he doesn't really 'care.' Well, that's what they thought anyways. The atmosphere was so unbearable and nobody found the voice to destroy it.

But after about an hour of silence, the deputy team champion did what he did best, open his big mouth. "How about a game to pass the time? I brought my game boy?" Tyson announced and pulled it out from his bag of essential goods. "I brought Sonic, Mario…." He began to read out the selection of games he had on him.

"Wow. I forgot those things existed." Kenny mumbled. "Tyson, why haven't you brought the Nintendo Ds?"

Relief ran through Hilary and Rei's figure as the long silence had come to an end. A smile glued to the ex-white Tigers lips as he shifted closed to the champion. "I fancy a game of Sonic." He joined in and glanced his caramel eyes over the broad Japanese's males shoulder brightly.

Meanwhile, standing in her area as it became painful to sit up straight, the blonde American leaned against the compartment wall and clenched her eyes tightly, as the swollen area on her body really was becoming dreadful, not to mention a pain in the backside. It would throb so devilishly. But she soon took her mind off that when she felt the vibration from her phone in her jeans pocket.

When she checked out who it was, it turned out to be the one person she didn't really want to talk to right now. Kai. -.- _Urgh._ What the Liberty holder also found even more irritating, was the fact he didn't just approach her and speak that way. _Was this another one of his games?_

* * *

_Judging by her face, she'd read the text_ – The lone-wolf grinned to himself, noticing in the corner of his fiery crimson eyes that the newbie had immediately lifted her head back up and looked over into his direction with such a shocked look written all over her pale face. This made his chest tighten and his pride run wild with nerves_. Would she tell the team or would she keep her mouth shut this time?_ – Either way, its like he didn't care this time and he's learnt to deal with it, but ever since a young age, that's what he has been trained to do, hide his emotions to avoid weakness.

For once it wasn't about the mind games or the idea of '_love._' It was about his career and this was important to him. Its what he was built to do, he knew it. Now was the time to focus on wasting Tyson and claiming what was rightfully his. That championship title.

* * *

That bastard – Pearl was so tempted to limp across this plane to his compartment down at the front of the plane, just to give him a piece of her mind. But instead, she clicked on to the fact Kai knew this girl couldn't move that well. So she text him back.

_'You selfish twat. I hope you realise that if you decide to do that. I will make sure Tyson doesn't go 50 yards near you in that beyblade dome.'_

_He didn't think of that one now did he?_ – She grinned to herself and refused to look his direction. It felt so good to have so much influence in what was going on, especially now her and Tyson were pretty tight, she hoped. But that didn't mean this girl wasn't in for the same thing, defeating him to steal his title. It would make her brother proud and shut Kai up once and for all – That's all that mattered.

Men weren't doing well for her right now, they kept disappearing without a good enough reason. But she stumbled back into his life unexpectedly, wishing she'd just continued with the other team to slaughter these guys in the tournament finals. Without a doubt were her previous team better. Yet, that was another fear of hers, were her team good enough to qualify for the championships? None of her friends had contacted her since she left and all of them would give their left arm to beyblade her. _Shit…_

Knowing they were going up against the Blitzkrieg Boys with Ian's return, yet the possibility of another, it made Pearl so nervous, especially when she was injured for this match and couldn't really do much. Two weeks in Russia was enough time for her to heal yet another week in the next location, she should be back to normal, says the doctor.

_'How is an injured woman going to hold back an annoyed Granger?'_

_Oh he's definitely planning these footsteps, no wonder he wanted me and his ex to beyblade._ – Water slowly filled her chestnut brown eyes and her muscles went numb_. There is no way in hell am I going to let him ruin me and this team_ – The blonde decided to keep her mouth shut about this movement and began planning her own little movements, trying to keep one step ahead. It was the only thing she could do; he'd clearly made up his mind.

_'You are an asshole Kai.'_

The texting game had finished and Pearl struggled to lay herself down on her bed quietly, slightly cringing and grunting in pain, but she did it. It was so hard to hold back those painful and warm tears, but the strong ambitious young woman just closed her eyes, to slowly drown in her thoughts to sleep.

* * *

The journey to the Russian hotel was a nightmare, especially as this time of year in Russia it was really hot here. This broke the stereotype of this country being so cold hearted – Which reminded Pearl of the person who also originated from here. But after unpacking, she was now sharing a room with Tyson and Max; she'd switched around to get away from the bluenette for two minutes.

The rooms were comfortable, double beds for each person. It was amusing to watch the blond American male and the Japanese male sigh at the idea of sharing a bed with eachother because the female American was in the room. But eventually, they all sat down and rested, to recover from the long jet-lag that was appearing in their figures.

"These guys better put up a good fight this year." Tyson mumbled with his panda eyes looking so heavy, laying down on the double bed. "I have never hated such a long journey."

"It will be worth it Tyson. Don't you worry." Pearl mumbled and closed the wardrobe door for now, before pushing her suitcase and empty bags under her bed. It was so hard to keep secrets from these guys, but she didn't want to be the one to see the sad faces appear. What if he didn't mean it though? And what if she told everyone, to only then make herself look an idiot. Its not fair. "But we'll waste them."

"We'll always win the tournament until we retire." Max stuck up his thumb. "Because were a tight group of friends."

"Yea I hope so." Pearl winked back. "I am going out now."

"But your on crutches and the doctor said rest." Tyson exclaimed and rolled over the bed to pick up her crutches and hold them out to her in a helpful manner. "Don't you look at me like that. You need to rest for the next match sets."

"Pft." Pearl snickered. "I will be fine, it will do me good."

* * *

Walking out onto the Russian streets, she was eager to get to know the surroundings of this area. Moscow looked so beautiful, with those stunning buildings and religious items scattered around the environment. This is when Pearl realised, she really had to act like a lady now, no more swearing, no more cussing and be respectable. She picked up a dictionary from the local shop, to only get her head so stuck into the book that she ended up barging into locals by accident, to then pause and yelp in pain for a moment, before carrying on, walking straight across roads (then running for her life when she realised) and even following a map to explore the place. She did her best to ignore the bruised muscles in her stomach, but she was fighting like a Goddess to keep moving and fit.

Realising she could take a short cut through a local alleyway, Pearl fearlessly strolled through the darkness to only find herself bumping into a sight she never thought she'd see. An Hiwatari being grabbed by a purple haired man, who looked like he was homeless and diseased. Now do I turn around and do a runner and leave him? Or do I do what feels right and jump the man? Hmmm.

"You have ruined me! And I will have my vengeance right here Kai."

The skinny pale male then pressed a knife up against his neck flesh forcefully, demonstrating this was not a joke. This man had always invaded Kai's dreams, transforming them into his childhood nightmares. Except of course, Pearl didn't know this, he'd never opened up about it.

"Will you fuck." The Russian bluenette spat at him and began struggling out his grip, to only then gasp in pain as the knife began tarring through the white thick scarf, and prodded against his neck flesh, bleeding slightly. "Uh!"

Despite her common sense telling her to run for the hills and ditch him, giving him karma for everything he'd done to her, like when he ditched her last year without a good enough excuse. This was a clear opportunity to give him a taste of what everything felt like.

But when his water dwelled eyes glanced into her direction, Pearl's knees went weak and her temper flared up quickly inside her petite hour glass figure. Not only was his eyes asking for assistance, but he was counting on her. For the first time ever, she'd witnessed him looking so full with fear. It was heart breaking. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment.

Eventually her body went into panic and relied on reactions, resulting in her just charging at the homeless man, to then jump on his back and latch onto him tightly. "Get off him!" She demanded and began to pound her fist against his head viciously, really not in control of herself as her view was all red.

"What on Earth?" The old man released Kai as he then collapsed down onto the ground, allowing the knife to slide along the dirty alley floor further on. "Get off me you brat!"

Blinking to register what just happened, the Bladebreaker leader shuck off the shock and regained his cool. He reached out to the blonde and grab her violent act off him quickly. Before then stepping closer to the old man and kicking him in the face carelessly. Blood flew from his dry mouth and sprayed across the floor and on Kai's shoe.

"What is that all about?!" Pearl screamed and grabbed his hand to restrain him from really kicking the living day out the old man. "Leave him, you don't know where he's been!"

"Oh I do know where he's been." Kai snapped back and snatched his hand free. "Lets go."

He then pushed up his scarf to cover the wound on his neck and began to exit the alleyway with the blonde marching off in front of him. They both were pale and both couldn't wait to get away from this area of Moscow. The City centre looked so stunning, but the dark areas were so traumatising.

Eventually they stopped at a bridge, with a nearby flowing river, both of them sat on the bank with a drink of their choice in their hands, trying to calm down. Pearl sipped her coca-cola once and then placed the lid back on the red fizzy drink. "Is there something you want to tell me? Why does that man know your name? And why were you in that alleyway in the first place?" She asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the flowing river, admiring the sunlights rays and her wobbly reflection.

Kai then rinsed off his shoe and placed it back onto his foot. "Why does it matter?" He replied dryly, sounding too stubborn to admit the real reason. He shifted back next to her and rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Because that man clearly knew you and he looked serious about wanting to take your life. Its scary Kai."

Hearing the shaken up tone in her voice made his heart skip a beat, whilst his body tensed like a frightened cat. "I'm surprised you don't recognise him. Some Beyblade fan you are." Kai rolled his crimson eyes uneasily and slowly shifted his hand to hold onto hers, trying his best to calm the girl down before she really had a break down. And this Bladebreaker knew, when she had a break down, she let the whole world know.

"Some beyblade fan I am?! WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE THIS SERIO…"

"Don't make a scene." Kai interrupted and tugged her hand sharply to shut her up. "Don't you ever think before you speak?"

A breathless gasp escaped Pearl's peached lips and her jaw slightly widened. _How dare he!_ Until a few heart beats later, she shifted her chestnut twinkling brown eyes down to the ground, to finally register her body was no longer numb. His touch was so soothing and reliving, reminding her of the days, when nobody was around and it was just those two, training then making out in the sunsets on hilltops.

Kai sighed heavily and began to spill the beans. "I was looking for you to ask about training together again. I recognised the alleyway was a shortcut into the City Centre because I knew you were shopping." He paused to realise what was in her hands. A map and dictionary. _Oh God, she's trying to look intelligent_ – He rolled his eyes with embarrassment and continued. "But I ran into Boris. Me and him haven't been on good terms since I was 14." Kai then slowly cracked a weak insecure smirk.

Now coming 18, the youthful male then raised an eyebrow and turned his full attention back to the blonde, who he still cared about despite all their fights and games. She just sat there so quiet, for the first time in a long time, taking this very seriously. "Oh man. If that man would have hurt you, I'd have picked up that knife and…." Pearl cut herself off, unable to speak with her tongue going numb.

It was a lot to take in and it was so difficult to understand what she witnessed was real. But she was willing to move on when she slowly held his hand back in return, feeling stronger than ever. "I know you would have. Yet so would I if he'd have grabbed you." He answered and felt his cheeks flare a burning sensation. He was blushing, yet, so was she. It relit a feeling inside him he hadn't experienced for a long time, the butterflies in his toned stomach, the muscles melting and the craving of wanting to make sweet sweet love. It was all coming back to him. The thought of knowing this girl almost put her life on the line for him, made him feel so loved for once.

"As if." Pearl then finally smoothed out the atmosphere with a cheeky and playful laugh. "How is your neck anyways? Can I look?"

"Its fine and no, because if anyone sees, its going in the papers." Kai answered a little more softer than usual. Yet he still focuses his attention back on to his real intentions of looking for the girl. "So, what do you say to training again?"

Noticing this was like déjà vu, Pearl realised she said 'No' to everything he said and he still went ahead to do what he wanted anyways, a real bad and rebellious boy. So in spite, she thought it was time to turn the tables. The American blonde turned around to her right to face him properly, despite him still facing the river.

"Huh?" Kai's crimson eyes widened when he felt the warm summer breeze brush against his open small wound. "You bitch."

"Shhh." Pearl smirked and brushed her finger over all the smudged blood. "I wonder how lucky you got with that."

"Will you pack it in!" Kai snapped and slapped her hand away, to quickly place his scarf back into place. "No wonder you hurt yourself in that match."

"That wasn't my fault. It was yours for bringing that slut here."

"Here we go…"

"Oh yea, I wanted to give you this for that text you sent me earlier." The injured woman then slapped her free hand around his cheek, adding a smudge of blue facepaint onto her finger tips. "Don't you even think, of leaving this team just to wipe Tyson off the map then run off with the title. They care about you and would beyblade you any time in a dome if you asked like a big boy!"

Forgetting about the pain on his neck, the burning blush on his cheeks then transformed into a sting. "You didn't…." Kai growled, not impressed with their sudden mood swings and change in the atmosphere. "Who do you think you are?! Standing in the way of my career!" The very reason he ended their relationship last year.

"As for the question to beyblade together, I will! But you can only train with me, if you don't leave us!"

"What? So you can hog the title for yourself?"

"No! So we can get better then attack him when he least's expect it." Pearl then sat herself over his straight legs, making sure she got his attention properly, wanting to be convinced he wont leave if they stick together. "But even if you do start training with me again. What do promises mean to you? Nothing! I have seen it for myself."

Gazing his crimson eyes into hers, he hissed impatiently and tried to shift his legs free from lap over him. "Fine! But you better let me have my moment when the time comes." Kai snapped and paused when he heard the sound of something click in the young girls hip.

"Fuck!"

"Oh this is just perfect." He snapped, watching Pearl instantly break down crying and curl up. He took a deep breath to regain his cool before attending to her. "The guys told me you refused to come out with your crutches, that's another reason I came after you."

It was obvious she hadn't broken nothing, as when Kai got up onto his feet, he assisted her onto her feet, by wrapping her arm around his neck to gently with his strength, pull her up. "So your trying to tell me that they sent you after me?" The blonde whimpered, trying to stop crying like a child.

"Yea I guess so." He again smirked and wrapped his other hand around her hour-glass waist. "Now lets get this over with quick back to the hotel. If you don't walk, I will drag you."

"And I will tell the guys on you." Pearl grabbed hold of him tightly. "Then they'll shout at you."

"Oh you are loving this ain't you." Kai snapped and huffed at the sound of her laughing faintly with the tears still flowing down her blushing cheeks.

"I don't now, I still think I love you more sometimes." Pearl answered and moved her feet in time with his slowly. "And if you do leave this team when you've just gave me your word, I will find you Kai and I will bring that homeless man with me."

"Oh shut up." He paused, when he recognised a familiar facial item pressed against his warm cheeks. Her soft lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 17. The Ex-Team**

"You are an idiot."

"And how many times have you said that now?" Pearl rolled her chestnut brown eyes as she sat down on the ground helplessly, trying to ignore the aching sensation dwelling within her weak body. It was gutting enough to know that this girl couldn't beyblade practise anymore until she was healed. "I am an idiot who is good at beyblading."

_Got that fucking right _– The Hiwatari thought to himself and loaded his launcher to begin the training session with his injured partner. "Pft." Was all that left his mouth, as for the first time in a long time, he tried something old with a twist. Reverse spun his beyblade.

Raising an eyebrow at the worthy rival, she curiously watched his every move to absorb some new knowledge into her brain. Watching the handsome Russian launch his Dranzer in this quiet home country of his, to only allow a prideful grin appear on his dry lips when Kai registered his beyblade was spinning so much faster and viscously.

"I have never seen that before." The Liberty holder explained and tilted her head. "Have you ever used that in a battle?"

The bluenette nodded a yes then began to play with the environment he was given, smashing rocks, leaving marks on the ground and setting fire to objects for a moment, it was good training for him. But still, though he'd never admit it, the Hiwatari would prefer his worthy rival to get off her injured arse and show him a trick or two to absorb.

_Why is he being stuck up today_? – Pearl asked herself quietly and rolled her chestnut brown eyes. Except when he kept his back at her view, she grinned cheekily and began to load her launcher quietly, then pushed her crutches aside. Silently, the tomboy aimed her beyblade into the direction of his and mentally did a count down.

Within a split second of a blink, the Bladebreaker leader bit his lower lip impatiently when he heard the sound of his beyblade crash into another. _It obviously was Pearls, that injured girl will never take it easy._ "Do you mind?" Kai snapped and glanced his fiery crimson eyes over his broad shoulder.

"Not really. I am bored as hell Kai." Pearl smiled sarcastically and placed her launcher down on the ground next to where she was sitting. "Besides, I wanted to try out the reverse spin thingy." She paused to excitedly watch her purple beyblade fly around the environment like an uncontrollable lunatic on the run. "It takes practise huh?"

A sweat drop dangled itself at the side of her head when this injured owner had no control of her powerful weapon. Even worse though, it was vulnerable to Kai's wrath, which he really was going to take advantage of. "Dranzer, kill it." The lone-wolf snarled and clenched his fist.

Pearl's chestnut brown eyes widened and her helpless body just went numb. "Don't you dare! You evil twat!" She threw a fit when the blue beyblade knocked hers out completely. Then when the Liberty beyblade trickled itself over to her shoe, the blonde sulked stubbornly.

"Wow, you really are shit at dodging huh?" Kai smirked and glued his attention back to his beyblade to hide the slight amusement on his pale face. "Do me a favour, stay away from the training until you are fit enough."

The tension in the atmosphere at this point was becoming quite playful yet irritating for the ex-couple. But still, they both did their best to adapt to this change.

"Well, I aint sitting here all day bored out my skull." Pearl announced and picked up her beyblade, noticing there was no damage upon it. "I am going to go watch television in the hotel."

Struggling to get up onto her feet, the strong beyblader then began to sulk about this fact as right now, she looked like a penguin slipping on ice, but yelped like a puppy when she landed.

"Urghhh." Kai hissed under his breath.

But just when she was about to stand up onto her feet, a familiar unexpected sound registered within her eardrums. The ring tone of her mobile phone. _Finally, some entertainment! Someone loves me! _– Pearl smiled to herself and pulled the gadget out her pocket to open the text message. "Its from Tyson." She announced slightly concerned, as he never really text her unless he was desperate. Sad, but true.

"So?" The loner shrugged, not really bothered.

Suddenly the blondes mouth went dry and her now numb figure began to shake with shock. "No way. Kai you have to come look!" Pearl added and shifted her stunned chestnut brown eyes at the man she depended on sometimes. "Its my old team. Apparently the guys have just seen them wipe the floor with the Blitzkrieg boys. Why?" She explained, knowing the stubborn and selfish bluenette didn't want to know unless it was important enough to disturb his beyblade training.

This time, it did catch his attention. Kai raised his hand up into the air to catch hold of his beyblade and turned around fully to face her, revealing a intrigued facial expression on his pale face. "Why?" He repeated what his ex-girlfriend said with his eyebrow slightly raised. "Isn't it obvious." He spoke dryly and then approached her with his hands sliding into his pockets.

"Not really? My friends were so faithful and fair." She answered and lowered the phone, not really knowing what to do or say at this point.

He sat down beside her and picked up the phone from her hands dominantly. "Its obvious why Pearl. Their fighting for a title just like everyone else." Kai explained and re-read the text to notice that Tyson added more information within the past few minutes.

_'They've slaughtered them easily. Tala is on his way to the hospital and were with him. Do you think this will affect our match next week?' _

A proud grin appeared on the Hiwatari's lips. For the first time in a long time, he was grateful for Pearl encouraging him not to leave for that team as right now; he'd have been out the tournament along with the Blitzkrieg boys. But that didn't mean he was curious to know how strong this new rival American team were. "No doubt they will be replacing the Blitzkrieg boys in this next match coming up." He explained and handed her back the phone, keeping his cool.

Not really understanding what was going on right now behind closed doors, the injured girl just placed her hand over her mouth and began to sink into a deep thought, staring at the trails Kai's Dranzer had left on the ground. "They can't be talking about the American Evolutions." The blonde was convinced about this, but everyone else was ready to argue that with her by what they'd witnessed.

"Is that your old teams name?" The Hiwatari asked and glanced at her for a moment, noticing she looked so shocked with what she heard. "Tyson is probably over exaggerating." _But its not often Tala gets sent to hospital with his team so easily_ – The Hiwatari had to remind himself. "We will have to wait and see."

"It doesn't surprise me if it was them sending the Blitzkrieg boys to the hospital though. When you see my ex team beyblade, they wont go down until their black and blue. Kai, they are very good. Sometimes I even question if coming here was the right decision after hearing later they were being entered into the world championships." Pearl commented, still staring. "I'm actually frightened, especially of my old leader."

_What the… _Kai slapped his forehead. "Frightened?" He repeated, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"He used to be a leader of a really strong beyblade gang in New York City. That guy has been through some dark stuff." She smiled weakly and shrugged it off. "Mark knows what he's doing and never gets it wrong after his experience."

"Anything else?" The Hiwatari snarled sarcastically. "You'll forget them quickly after they beyblade us."

It was obvious that the Russian wasn't to fussed about this situation that was happening. But his ignorant mind was about to prove him wrong, especially when he sensed the disturbance on body presence.

"Watch us on youtube Kai. We were amazing and unstoppable."

"Er. No." He snapped and stood up in a prideful. "I have better things to do than research a bunch of nobodies."

That's when another text came through her phone.

_'I just phoned Mr Dickinson to explain what happened. He's going to pass the information to the BBA and let us know what's going on. Apparently he's also manager of this American Evolutions. Bring it on!' _

All the Hiwatari could think about right now, was; after himself threatening to leave from all the bullshit drama happening. Would this girl do a runner too? She had the same ambition and stride as he did. Surely there was passion in her heart if she desired what he did too_. Fuck!_

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am sorry this chapter is a little shorter and I am sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy! I just got a puppy and university has overloaded me with work, so I rarely have enough time to squeeze in an update sometimes xD. But I will try my best. Thanks for your patients and thanks to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapters! Love – **XOANN13OX.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Love The Way You Lie; Chapter 18. The Past Haunts The Present.**

She couldn't sleep; the idea of knowing that her ex team were on the champions trail made the blonde girl more nervous than ever. It took a lot to upset her nerves properly to the point she couldn't concentrate, meant they were clearly getting to her. After all this time of thinking Pearl had made the right decision, it was starting to haunt her and for the first time a long period of time, she was slightly starting to regret it. If only the American had known, she'd have stayed put, then slaughtered her new team-mates (who are her biggest rivals) in a match easily. Kai would now be history and Tyson would be her biggest challenge. Don't forget, this injury would probably never have happened either, delaying her training.

_Fuck!_ – She placed her hands through her silky blonde hair and closed her eyelids tightly. That's when the hour-glass figured young beyblader started to realise why her ex boyfriend was close to walking out the team. It would give them a chance. But as she sat at the dinner table unsettled, eventually someone awoke the girl from her deep thoughts by nudging her playfully.

"You alright Pearl?" Max asked with a concerned look on his face. "You really look ill. Is it your pain killers?"

Revealing those dull chestnut brown eyes, she acknowledged a cold glare from her team captain. It made her skin wrench against her weak muscles and her heart throbbed in her chest._ Its just one thing after another and always will be with this team _– Pearl paused for a moment to shift her attention to Max beside her, forcing a smile upon her peached lips.

"Everythings fine." But when she swallowed the next inhale of air, she soon coughed on it and gave up. The nerves got the best of her right now "We need to get to these American Evolutions before they get to us."

The bitter and confused girl pushed her plate further away from her face then stood up steadily to avoid another injury. "Wait what?" Rei gasped and lowered the fork full of food from his mouth. "You can't just go and search for them." The pale Asian male announced; shocked with what he just heard.

Suddenly the atmosphere became concerning with a flavour of curiosity, especially when Pearl grabbed her crutches and her coat, really taking this seriously. This girl knew what her previous team were like, sly fuckers like herself who will stop at nothing to get what they want. The title.

Meanwhile, the world champion perked up with his mouthful and grinned. "Yea! That sounds a great idea. Lets go kick their butts before they find us first." He then swallowed the chewed up food. "But can we have dinner first?" Tyson asked not really too bothered about this new team. These guys were the champions who should fear nobody in his opinion. Yet the challenge did sound exciting.

"Why are you so up tight about them? If they want to play dirty with us, surely they'd have found us by now." Hilary commented, calm about this situation too. "Come on, eat your dinner will you. Its raining out and its not worth it."

"Pft." Pearl huffed and pulled up her hood. "They're waiting for us."

"Will you just sit your ass down." Kai snapped losing his patients. "Nobody cares about this ex-team of yours Pearl." Just like Tyson, this champion wasn't too bothered about this team. They weren't a threat and they never will be. His pride was too strong to let her empty words drive fear into his stone heart. "Anyone could do that to Tala. He's shit."

"That's a little harsh now don't you think?" Max interrupted nervously with a sweat drop at the side of his head. "He's a champion too don't forget Kai."

"Whatever." The Russian bluenette snarled at his team-mate then folded his muscular broad arms. "He is still weak."

Twitching with frustration at what she was hearing, Pearl growled viciously under her breath, it was clear to her they were under estimating The American Evolutions and this really bothered her. "You guys aren't taking this seriously are you?" She asked dryly and glanced over her shoulder at them. "They are my ex-team mates. We didn't win an American championship for nothing. We now represent our country." In a way, the blonde still had a soft spot for them and would do anything for them, especially as they were her best friends at one point.

"Not really." Kenny shrugged. "They are just another team Pearl."

No wonder their confident about this; yes they haven't lost for a long time, but this was obviously feeding their egos and confidence to a whole new level. Coming from the bottom and just being shoved at the top to replace someone who could return any minute made the blonde frustrated. No longer was this about her and Kai anymore, it was about her chances and friends. It was nice to know these guys were friendly and accepted her quickly, but what would happen if Diachi returned?

"I need to be alone for a minute." Pearl sulked and walked out the door coolly as possible.

* * *

It was now later that night, Tyson and Max were fast asleep, meanwhile Rei and Kai were wide awake, listening out for the sound of those familiar female footsteps to walk into the hotel in one piece. Everyone had been discussing this team, but their opinions didn't change one bit.

"Anything yet?" Rei asked, sitting on the edge of his bed with his head resting in his hands. "She has been gone over an hour now and its getting dark."

A faint smirk then appeared over the team leaders dry lips as he glanced his crimson eyes over his mobile phone. "No I haven't." He lied secretly and switched the gadget off for the time being. This beyblader had plans of his own, to go view the new team along with his ex-girlfriend, to see what all the fuss was about. "I am going out to train." Kai spoke and pulled out his beyblade from his baggy trouser pockets.

"Will you stop pretending you don't care." Rei finally spat and looked up at the blue haired male with so much frustration on his face. "Its obvious what you are going to do now. So don't lie to me." This Drigger holder knew that Kai was going to go out and look for the blonde, despite the coldness in his raw voice to cover his feelings. They have seen it all before in the past, especially when they first all got together. But this time it was slightly different, this was an ex girlfriend who was complicating everything. The training, the moods and tensions, she obviously meant something to him to have the power to do this to THE 'Kai Hiwatari' everyone knew.

Biting the edges of his tongue in temper, Kai swallowed his comeback and just walked out the bedroom door, blanking what his fellow 'friend' had just sharply remarked. _What the fuck did he know anyways?_ – The Russian thought to himself and walked down the hotel stairs quickly, preparing himself for the unpredictable. Yet confusingly, he had an idea what was going to happen and without a doubt, he wanted in on this action.

Left in the darkness and silence, Rei got up from the edge of the bed and walked into the other half of the teams bedroom to begin their discussion about what their going to do. "Kai has just left, I have the feeling we should go out after him. Something is up." He announced, catching Kenny's and Hilary's attention instantly.

"Its all fine Rei. Chill out." Hilary smiled warmly and patted beside her on the sofa to hint at him to sit beside her. "I'm sure Kai will sort everything out, he always does."

"But this is different and a few things just don't quite add up." He hesitated and dug his hands into his pockets. "Who's coming with me to check things out?"

The youngest brunette then closed his laptop and smiled at the caring member. "All of us will. Tyson! Max get ready!" Kenny barked at the sleeping pair and woke them up.

* * *

Standing there on their rented car, the young Americans all were having a chill out time away from their training session. It was a successful day for these new faces in the beyblade industry, not everyone gets the chance to wipe the floor with an ex-champion and the rest of his team – The Blitzkrieg boys. They were all excited, even the cold hearted leader Mark, who leaned against the vehicle to watch all his team eat their lunches they prepared earlier in the day.

But within the corner of his chocolate brown eyes, he noticed a sight he never thought of witnessing. Immediately he looked back to his team and watched them go into a stand by mode. All aiming their launchers at the intruder who was approaching them slowly. The darkness of the scene didn't help either in the quiet and wet streets, except when the hour-glass figure limped into the street light, it made everyones angry heart skip a beat.

"You must be joking me." Pearl giggled and pushed down her crutches confidently to the ground. Demonstrating she was defenceless and at their mercy. "I really am not in the state to beyblade any of you. So you can point those toys at me all you like."

"I thought we told you, you aint welcome around us anymore?" Amy spoke and refused to lower her launcher. Just by glancing her chestnut brown into her sea blue eyes, the blonde could see all the hurt and distrust. "Get lost Pearl. Go back to your stuck up team."

_Stuck up?_ – Pearl then burst out laughing and then turned her attention to the broad New York bred leader. Walking past the strawberry blonde girl to push her arms down slowly, hinting to put away her beyblade. "What do you want Pearl? I'm surprised you have the guts to face us again." Mark grinned, secretly pleased to see her old face.

"Tell her to do one Mark. Get out this car park you traitor!" The youngest male of the group snapped with an empty heart. "We want the Bladebreakers."

"Dont we all." Pearl then leaned against the nearest building boulder helplessly. It was so eary here in the carpark at this time of day, it was starting to frighten to girl. "Dont we all want to beat the Bladebreakers."

* * *

Authors Note: I have been so excited to write up this chapter ;) Thanks so much everyone for the previous chapter reviews, you guys rock! Gosh, over 40! I never expected people to notice me, never mind follow or favourite my stories. You all bring a tear to my eye :D. Love you all lots XOANN13OX.


End file.
